<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fifteen nights by UlsPi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201807">Fifteen nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi'>UlsPi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Cruise Ships, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Kissing, Luxury, M/M, Marathon Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Tender Sex, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two business rivals meet aboard the cruise ship Symphony of the Sea. They have just left Rome and they have ahead of them 15 nights worth of travel... Supposedly. If they are able to leave their suites and stop pleasuring each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - Rome (Civitavecchia), Italy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how it happened. It's just smut for days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley saw him from across the bar - there, among the lights, quiet music playing, the chatter, the clinking… There he stood. Obviously, he came from old money - he had that air of unassuming smugness, a firm believer that he was always right; custom made clothes, soft colours that suited the man's soft, curvaceous figure. He was a bit shorter than Crowley, he looked pensively around the room, his blue eyes twinkling, a glass of champagne held in perfectly manicured fingers, a mane of white hair like a crown or a halo on his head. However the most stunning, the most alluring was the expression of the man's face - intelligent, clever, but with something naughty mischievously hiding in the crow's feet, the tip of his slightly turned-up nose…</p><p>He looked vaguely familiar, though. Crowley closed his eyes trying to remember… Oh yes, there. It was funny, actually. The man had to be Aziraphale Fell, the heir to an old family of financiers, whose company was the only meaningful rival to Crowley's firm. Of course the Fells always looked down on Crowley - old money, old traditions against Crowley's working class origins, rather playful approach to business and not a serious bone in all his long body. Crowley was a scientist at heart, he thought of consulting like he would have thought of an endless book on all sorts of devilishly difficult equations. Crowley became rich without ever meaning to, while the Fells lived in the constant fear of losing their wealth, their reputation, their standing. </p><p>All this changed when the head of the family resigned and the eldest son Gabriel had to take over. Gabriel almost destroyed the company, until one day he drove his Ferrari into an unfortunately placed concrete block, which resulted in Gabriel's death, but surprisingly no damage was caused to the car or the block. The bookish second son quickly whipped the Fell empire back into shape, while remaining mostly behind the scenes. Crowley had heard of him, had seen him, although as Aziraphale's twinkling eyes landed on Crowley, the red-haired man felt himself foolish for never having really <em> seen </em>the younger, nay, the only Mr Fell there was. Foolishness didn't last - it was replaced by a surge of lust. After all, those luxurious cruise ships were there for temptations to be yielded into… Crowley strode across the room, adding some extra swagger to his gait.</p><p>"Hello," Crowley greeted, raising his tumbler. </p><p>"Hello," Aziraphale nodded and smirked, the inviting, teasing smirk of someone knowing their worth and seeing no reason to make it any clearer, unless a certain effort was made. </p><p>"Can I bring you your next drink?" Crowley asked, turning his head just so - <em> I'm at your service, I'm here to please, it's just your soul after all. </em></p><p>"Why, my dear, such an excellent idea!" Aziraphale smiled benevolently.</p><p>Crowley stepped a bit closer, so close he could hear Aziraphale's breath which hitched deliciously at the sudden nearness. It needs to be said that Crowley never knew his worth. He heard they found him handsome, beautiful even, but he knew his eyes were far too peculiar because of his bilateral coloboma; besides he was skinny, very tall and had never mastered the whole pelvis thing. He considered himself a bit ridiculous, but mostly he didn't consider himself.</p><p>"One bottle of Louis Roederer Cristal Brut 2008. I do hope you have it." Crowley grinned. Aziraphale seemed to be paying quite a lot of attention to Crowley's thin lips and sharp teeth. The barman nodded, recognising a connoisseur, and rushed to fulfill the order.</p><p>"What a temptation, my dear…"</p><p>"Crowley."</p><p>"Of course. My hated rival. Aziraphale Fell." He nodded.</p><p>Crowley pouted. "Can you really hate me, <em>Mr</em> <em>Fell</em>, if I'm getting you the best champagne on the market?"</p><p>"The barman is getting it, my dear. You only ordered it."</p><p>"You didn't, on the other hand. You were drinking something far too sweet…" He leaned closer to whisper into Aziraphale's ear. "And I think some brute could refine your taste. You seem to be sweet enough to eat, but there must be a dry touch to accentuate the sweetness, don't you agree?"</p><p>"Such promising words, dear boy. Care to deliver?" Aziraphale regained his footing, however difficult it was with a growling bulge in his beige trousers.</p><p>"My suite or yours?" Crowley took the bottle and steered Aziraphale away with a gentle hand on the small of the other man's back.</p><p>It turned out their suites were right in front of each other.</p><p>"It seems fate itself places us on opposite sides." This time Aziraphale pouted, and it was unbearable. Crowley growled and carefully pressed his counterpart to the wall.</p><p>"My suite or yours?"</p><p>"My," Aziraphale replied, looking only at Crowley's lips. </p><p>Once the door of Aziraphale's suite closed quietly behind the men, Aziraphale had Crowley against the nearest wall, his sturdy, wide thigh between Crowley's long legs. </p><p>"Can't deliver from this position, angel."</p><p>"Angel?"</p><p>"Yeah. And I think I'm rather inclined to worship you."</p><p>Aziraphale pulled back and slowly took his bowtie off. "Such a silver tongue, dear boy."</p><p>Crowley licked his lips with purpose. "I will use it on you, angel. Don't worry."</p><p>"Hm… let me see what you have to offer." Aziraphale took the champagne from Crowley's long fingers and moved to a glass table. He made a quick work of the cork, fetched the flutes and poured them both the pale drink, something dusky about its colour. Crowley followed Aziraphale with his eyes.</p><p>"Take off your sunglasses. I can dim the light, if you're photosensitive." Aziraphale sat on the couch by the window and spread his legs. He was slowly undoing the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, watching Crowley just as fiercely. </p><p>"It's alright. It's just that I am… a bit of the first tempter." </p><p>Crowley sauntered closer to Aziraphale, grabbing his own flute as he walked. Once between Aziraphale's thighs, Crowley took the glasses off. </p><p>"You snake boy… what a charmer." Aziraphale took a sip of his champagne. "Undress for me, my dear."</p><p>Crowley smirked. He pulled off his tight pants together with the underwear, socks and snakeskin boots. The equally tight shirt and a thin silvery scarf soon fell to the floor as well. </p><p>Aziraphale hummed in admiration. Crowley took a generous drink from his flute. Aziraphale slowly took off his clothes and undid the zip of his trousers. He lowered his white underwear too, letting his cock spring free. </p><p>Crowley knelt. He looked at Aziraphale quizzically - and quite unexpectedly with certain care, certain tenderness. "I like the way you look at me," he said simply. "I was wrong about the champagne, you know?" His long palm graced up Aziraphale's still clothed thigh. "It needs you to taste better, I have no doubt."</p><p>"Experiment then," Aziraphale asked, his mouth very dry. He felt he was wearing too much. </p><p>"Hold my flute, angel. Don't want to spoil your fancy clothes…" </p><p>Aziraphale held both glasses. Crowley pulled Aziraphale's pants down, making sure to drag his knuckles along the soft, creamy skin. Seeing as Aziraphale had carefully folded the clothes he had taken off himself, Crowley folded the trousers, the underpants and the silk socks equally carefully. He looked up at Aziraphale again, still on his knees. </p><p>"Angel mine… would you put your delectable legs on my shoulders? My mouth will be just under your cock and I'd like to finish my champagne as it drips from your cock. What do you say?"</p><p>"I say… that I wasn't expecting that when I boarded Symphony of the Sea." Aziraphale smiled, aroused and indulgent. He pulled his legs up. Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale's hips and helped him move forward, until indeed Crowley's head was between Aziraphale's thighs, a breath away from Aziraphale's cock and his head far back, so that his open mouth was under the thick and long member. Unable to resist the temptation, he gave it a short, inviting lick. Aziraphale gasped. As was requested, he poured the remains of Crowley's champagne over his cock and into Crowley's eager mouth - and before a drop of the drink could fall to the floor, Crowley swallowed Aziraphale's cock to the root, nuzzling the white coarse hair at the base. </p><p>"Wicked… thing…" Aziraphale's head fell back, his own flute spilled on the couch and clinked against Crowley's, already discharged and lying in the crease between the back and the seat of the couch.</p><p>But in truth Crowley was anything but wicked. To Aziraphale's surprise, it wasn't a quick, hungry blow job - on the contrary, after the first shock, Crowley went on softly. He sucked and he licked, he bobbed his head gently and slowly, but kept Aziraphale's cock in his mouth, warm and wet. </p><p>"You're… you're a remarkable lover, dear boy," Aziraphale managed to mutter between the moans. Crowley gratefully caressed Aziraphale's thighs in return. </p><p>Crowley was achingly hard, however the mere thought of letting go of Aziraphale's cock, of that earthly, heavy taste, of doing something else than actually worship the tender thing in his mouth appeared blasphemous. He wasn't ready to let go of those wide and heavy thighs either. His knees began to hurt, his shoulders grew tired, and yet he considered it a small price for the way Aziraphale's cock just fit in his mouth. He didn't even have to relax his throat, his body seemed to be cleverer than that, welcoming Aziraphale's flesh. Oh, it felt strange, it felt intoxicating, it felt new. Crowley pictured the night sky behind Aziraphale, the stars, the disappearing lights of the Italian coast… Yes, he'd please that strong, cherubic man so well, Goethe's <em> Erotica Romana </em>wouldn't dare compare with it…</p><p>"Crowley… I'm… I'm going to come…"</p><p>Crowley hummed, sending soft, thrumming vibrations up to Aziraphale's head. He hollowed his cheeks, ignoring the way his far too sharp teeth bothered at the soft tissue in his mouth - and was rewarded with Aziraphale's spend, salty, creamy, just like the rest of him. He sucked more carefully then, not to overstimulate Aziraphale. When he swallowed everything, he pulled off slowly, his lips touching the wet sensitive skin in a sweet goodbye, and peppered Aziraphale's balls with close-mouthed kisses.</p><p>"My… oh my…" Aziraphale breathed. Crowley climbed from under the weight of Aziraphale's thighs and lowered them slowly, massaging the stiff muscles. He gazed at Aziraphale - and giggled. </p><p>"You look deliciously debauched, my rival."</p><p>"I… I suppose I am…" Aziraphale replied. Crowley stood up, proud, humble, his throbbing erection another offering for Aziraphale to accept.</p><p>He sat up, cupped Crowley's buttock with a soft hand and pulled the man forward, closer to his lips. </p><p>"My poor, diligent boy, you did so well. May I taste you too, now?" Aziraphale's eyes fell on Crowley's scarlet knees. Crowley followed his eyes and shrugged. </p><p>"If you're sure… I won't be available for conversation for some time…" Aziraphale said.</p><p>Both men chuckled, and Aziraphale pulled Crowley even closer, just like he would bring a glass of the finest wine to his lips. </p><p>At first he just licked and kissed. Crowley's hips buckled forward a bit, and Aziraphale held him around the waist, a far too intimate embrace for the occasion, but Aziraphale wanted to hold him tenderly, so he did. He began to suck, slowly, very slowly, indulging in the taste, rejoicing in Crowley's breathless gasps, curses, moans. He stood so still, the sweet thing. Aziraphale briefly considered laying Crowley on the couch, but remembered the flutes and the spilled champagne. </p><p>He let go off Crowley's cock with a pop, stood up and easily lifted the man, urging him to wrap those silly long legs around Aziraphale's ample waist. "You deserve the bedroom, my boy. I'm taking you to the bedroom.</p><p>"Ooooaaaahhh," Crowley replied. He stared into Aziraphale's twinkling eyes - and who was the snake now, if Crowley felt utterly lost, hypnotized by that blueness, the Adriatic-worth of colour there, around Aziraphale's dilated pupils?</p><p>Aziraphale carried Crowley to the bedroom. He laid Crowley on the bed. Something was missing, he thought… </p><p>"Kiss me," Crowley suddenly asked.</p><p>Yes. That.</p><p>Aziraphale lay on top of the other man and kissed him. Crowley moaned. His hands slithered down Aziraphale's back to knead his arse cheeks, his cock was trapped between their bodies, but there was no rush. It was lovely like that - taking their time. </p><p>"You're scrummy, my dear, but your poor neglected dick… I can't leave you like that," Aziraphale pouted. Crowley gasped. The next thing Crowley knew was Aziraphale's hot and soft mouth enveloping his cock again. </p><p>"Angel…"</p><p>Aziraphale wiggled a bit, his plump arse in the air teasing Crowley's sight. He dropped his head back on the pillow and concentrated on the feeling of Aziraphale's tongue and lips and cheeks. Aziraphale sucked on him with a slow but unyielding rhythm. Crowley tossed and turned and screamed with pleasure. Aziraphale moaned together with him. He held Crowley down with his hands on the man's hips. Crowley had never felt so safe. Or more like a goblet. He rather liked the feeling… He giggled - and came.</p><p>"My dear…" Aziraphale wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. </p><p>"Sorry, angel!" Crowley sat up. "Sorry, I didn't ask…"</p><p>"Oh, this is quite alright. You're delicious. Why are you… giggling?"</p><p>"You held me like a goblet. So I felt like a goblet… and it made me laugh. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You're utterly ridiculous, dear boy," Aziraphale chided fondly and leaned forward for a kiss, which Crowley was only too happy to give.</p><p>"You made me miss dinner, you wicked thing." Aziraphale climbed off the bed, leaving Crowley suddenly cold and ashamed. "So now you'll have to share it with me." Aziraphale smiled and extended his hand in invitation. </p><p>"I heard Italian here is good," Crowley suggested when they were dressed. </p><p>"It better be, my dear." Aziraphale beamed. "Thank you, Crowley. It was quite wonderful."</p><p>"Well, we can do it again," Crowley answered, but Aziraphale's face turned serious and strict.</p><p>"We're business rivals, Crowley. We can't… fraternise so easily."</p><p>"Fraternise? What the fuck, Aziraphale? We're in the fucking ocean. On holiday. I for one don't care, if you're my <em> rival </em>. My PA sent me to this cruise so I can rest. Enjoy myself. I enjoyed myself a lot."</p><p>"Incidentally, my PA did the same." Aziraphale chuckled. "I really do need to let go, don't I?" He ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry, my dear. I enjoyed myself too, and… and we'll see how it goes."</p><p>"I'm cross with you, so we're going to eat somewhere I want," Crowley said. But then Aziraphale pouted, and Crowley couldn't refuse him a thing.</p><p>They strolled along the deck, passing other passengers and a few parties, until they came to the Italian restaurant, which, as they discovered, had an open terrace, so they sat right by railing and watched the dark sea, silvered by the moonlight. </p><p>Aziraphale ate like he made love, or he was making love to food, Crowley couldn't tell, but his appetite dwindled, and he just stared at Aziraphale enjoying himself. </p><p>"Why aren't you eating, dear boy?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm feeling I'm watching you debauching pasta, so I'm… not exactly hungry for food."</p><p>"Wicked thing! Proper demon! Open up." And Aziraphale fed Crowley a forkful of his dish, which was mushroom risotto. </p><p>Crowley wasn't a gourmand, he ate to live, and if not for his PA Bea, he would only eat apples and nuts - not a bad thing per se, but Bea insisted on proper meals and threatened their boss with doctor's appointments. But watching Aziraphale eat Crowley quickly began thinking of food as another sexual act. It made sense that he had felt like a goblet in Aziraphale's bed. </p><p>After dinner the men had another long walk, chatting and laughing. Aziraphale felt at ease, despite the nagging thought that it wasn't right, to flirt with Crowley, to sleep with Crowley… He decided he'd see how it goes, although two hours passed with them just walking. They stopped by Aziraphale's suite to grab their champagne and finished it on the balcony of Crowley's suite eyeing the jacuzzi tub. </p><p>"We could have breakfast in it tomorrow," Crowley suggested. </p><p>"In the jacuzzi?" Aziraphale asked in mock disbelief, thrilled that Crowley appeared to have been reading his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Oh no! If he reads my mind, my company's secrets are exposed…  </em>
</p><p>Aziraphale shook his head. </p><p>"Just a suggestion!" Crowley said hastily, taking Aziraphale's gesture as a refusal.</p><p>"On the contrary, my dear. I think that your idea is splendid. When do you wake up?"</p><p>"I can sleep for days, angel, so… say nine o'clock?"</p><p>"Wicked boy," Aziraphale found himself kissing Crowley's mouth. </p><p>"Need to tempt the angel, right?"</p><p>
  <em> He wants my company! Oh, but why would he do it himself? But this way my humiliation… </em>
</p><p>"Dear… do you think… No. I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>"If you want to keep your enemies closer, I'm all for it," Crowley heard himself saying. He wasn't worried about their <em> rivalry. </em>People could be rivals and could still… suck each other off. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 - Cruising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Usually, regardless of anything, including health situations, emergencies, late nights spent working/fucking etc, Aziraphale would wake up at six thirty. The man made his alarm clock blush and cower in shame. The alarm clock got its revenge. It was telling Aziraphale that it was nine thirty, and so did his phone and every other gadget in possession of a clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale jumped out of bed. Oh no, oh no, his hated rival/sweet boy was waiting for him, and if he wanted Aziraphale's firm, then so be it, because it was morning and Aziraphale had spent the night dreaming of making love to Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparing a look at the mirror, Aziraphale rushed out across the hall to knock on Crowley's door. Aziraphale persistently knocked for a few maddening minutes, until Crowley opened the door and gates to heaven. He was standing there soaking wet, a towel badly wrapped around those sinful hips, a sulking expression on his face which lasted only a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel!" Crowley grinned. "I thought you stood me up. I was sad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rolled his eyes and pushed Crowley inside, quickly unwrapping the towel and making an equally quick work of his pyjamas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they were kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>walking backwards. Crowley was tugging Aziraphale towards the balcony, which, taking into account the size of the suite, was quite a walk when one's tongue is throat deep in someone else's mouth. That warm, that tender, that soft mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So sorry, my dear…" Aziraphale said, kissing Crowley's neck. "I never oversleep, it's all your fault, you wicked, sweet thing…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ordered breakfast," Crowley replied, grabbing Aziraphale's arse and giving it a welcoming squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're breakfast," Aziraphale decided and lifted Crowley to carry him the rest of the way to the balcony, where the most indulgent breakfast was served, flowers, champagne, smoked salmon, several types of cheese, a bowl of fruit, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, sausages, every good breakfast thing. The jacuzzi was bubbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're spoiling me, my dear boy…" Aziraphale perched Crowley on the edge of the bath and knelt to kiss Crowley's cock good morning. "Get in the bath, Crowley. I saw how you eat, and I will feed you. How does that sound?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking fantastic, angel, yes, whatever you want." Crowley fell back into the bath, ridiculous but delectable, and flashing his arse as he fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took in the glorious morning sight: the sunlight playing on the cerulean waves, the delicious food, the beautiful man in the bath, looking disheveled already. "This is wonderful, Crowley. All of it…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ngk… waited for you." Crowley shrugged. His nonchalance was so hopelessly fake, Aziraphale couldn't help cooing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley watched Aziraphale load a plate with everything, gorgeous, naked, fresh from the sleep and still impeccably prim. He handed Crowley the plate and slowly climbed into the bath, teasing Crowley with all that… softness, all those curves, that thick cock, half hard, calling to Crowley to take care of it… Aziraphale grabbed the plate back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Food first, dear boy…" Aziraphale fed Crowley some scrambled eggs, hummed in appreciation as he watched Crowley chew carefully, then picked a slice of sausage - then Crowley thought he was going to die because Aziraphale slowly closed his lips around the greasy meat and closed his eyes and moaned, as if… No, Crowley wanted those sounds for himself. At least for the next two weeks. He meowed in desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, my wicked boy, eat." Aziraphale shoved a piece of smoked salmon into Crowley's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said I was breakfast!" Crowley complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk with your mouth full," Aziraphale chided, but oh dear, the plate was tossed somewhere into the ocean, and while Aziraphale was mourning the loss, Crowley straddled his hips and took both their cocks in his hand. "Oh… oh… you…" Aziraphale considered that kissing could be a form of reproach, and kissed Crowley. He tasted just like salmon after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, angel… you're far too tempting." Crowley bit Aziraphale's earlobe. "And you made me worried… Do you like it? Is this alright?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale with such concern, Aziraphale had to lower his head and lave his tongue over one nipple. Crowley's hand moved over his and Aziraphale's cocks, but stopped at Aziraphale's caress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than alright… You're beautiful. You're wonderful… Move your hand, darling, move your fucking hand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, angels curse!" Crowley moved his hand, slowly and carefully, watching Aziraphale's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When given a handjob by a demon," Aziraphale moaned, his head fell back, Crowley was sucking tender marks on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a handjob, angel. I… worship you," Crowley grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Demon… you beautiful demon!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bubbles added up to the sweet torture, the water was just the right temperature, Crowley was kissing and biting Aziraphale's neck, his fingers softly rubbed caressed Aziraphale's nipples. Aziraphale had the presence of mind to cup Crowley's pert arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you close, angel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"V-very…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Into my mouth, please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, angel. I have plans." Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hips and lifted his pelvis to his lips, making Aziraphale feel like a goblet, but Aziraphale couldn't giggle, couldn't even say where he was. The upper half of his body was in the air, the only thing keeping him from falling out if the jacuzzi being Crowley's hands on his hips, Crowley's mouth was on his cock, so attentive, so teasing, so excruciatingly, perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He came with a loud raspy moan. Crowley pushed him back into the water. "Shh… angel… you came so beautifully, you're so delicious… I'll take care of you, angel, I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale caught a glimpse of Crowley's arse and hard cock as the man climbed out, sauntered to the table to make another plate of food and sauntered back. He fed Aziraphale tiniest morsels, brought him a glass of champagne first, then some cold water that Aziraphale drank greedily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while Aziraphale could only open and close his mouth to accept the food and chew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… you're alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm… in heaven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're in the same place, then." Crowley rubbed a cool slice of melon along Aziraphale's lips. "Open up," he asked sweetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sated and spent, Aziraphale rested his head on the edge of the bath and breathed in and out, slowly returning back to earth… well, to the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You full?" Crowley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely… and you're still so hard. What did you have in mind, wicked darling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to fuck your thighs, angel, so if you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes," Aziraphale turned around, shamelessly presenting his arse and the lovely triangle between his arse cheeks and thighs for Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley moved closer, covered Aziraphale's body with his and guided his cock where he wanted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like your shoulders," Crowley whispered. Aziraphale felt the other man's cool lips on his shoulders, down the nape of his neck, on his shoulder blades. "Soft, like the rest of you." Crowley canted his hips. Aziraphale whimpered. "Yes, angel… So soft, so sexy. Look out into the sea… look how beautiful everything is… and you're still more beautiful," Crowley whispered hotly to Aziraphale. He picked up the speed and thrusted hard and true between Aziraphale's thighs. Aziraphale couldn't have possibly got hard again, but it didn't matter for once - he liked the slapping sound of their bodies meeting, the ticklish breath on his ears, the long-long fingers caressing his full belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-make a mess of me," Aziraphale demanded. He could feel Crowley nod - and could definitely feel the hot semen spilling over his arse, could feel Crowley's ragged breath…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I clean you now, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you let me taste it." Aziraphale pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley fed Aziraphale with his spend in long, sloppy kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such an indulging boy, aren't you?" Aziraphale asked. He wanted to be teasing, but he seemed to have no bones in his body and absolutely no strength for anything but collapsing into Crowley's arms. He dozed off, his head against Crowley's chest, and woke up with his head against Crowley's chest too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a menace, dear boy. How long have I been napping?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Napping? You snored, angel. Adorably…" A kiss on Aziraphale's neck. "You slept for half an hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Half an hour!" Aziraphale stood up with a splash, having forgotten apparently that he was stark naked and that his companion remained sitting with his legs wide apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what? You rested… Would you… would you like a walk? Are you tired of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. He wanted to be tired of Crowley, but he wanted to kiss him more, so he sat back into the water and kissed Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slow, wet kiss. Their mouths and noses sometimes didn't move in unison, yet Crowley wasn't complaining. Crowley actually wanted to remain in the jacuzzi for another day or two at least, if it meant he could have handfuls of Aziraphale's arse, could lick the water and sweat off of Aziraphale's chest, could get Aziraphale's pale chest hair stuck in his teeth, could have his own legs go numb because Aziraphale straddled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped Aziraphale's face to hold him where he wanted him, to be the only one moving - Aziraphale deserved to be spoilt, to be lazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need a shave, angel…" Crowley kissed Aziraphale's nose. "Shall we book us a session in the spa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm quite capable of shaving myself." Aziraphale rose from the water, all indignity and hurt pride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… I didn't mean it… just wanted to… to spoil you some more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry, I'm spoilt enough," Aziraphale spat out. He couldn't understand himself: Crowley didn't say anything inappropriate, hadn't been anything but an attentive and caring lover, but oh, he felt like home after 24 hours of biblically knowing each other, and Aziraphale wouldn't allow for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you later, my dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok… Lunch?" Crowley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you later," Aziraphale replied and left. Only when he was by his door he realised that he walked to his suite naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to be a bastard he booked himself a spa session. Crowley wasn't there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took a walk, a long one, but Crowley was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had lunch at the same Italian restaurant they had dined the previous evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale huffed and sulked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime Crowley was sulking in his suite. He played the piano - his suite had one! - and fantasised about Aziraphale watching him playing the piano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley cursed and had a long, long, long walk around a few decks. He bought some things he could have never needed or wanted, but he wanted to be defiant. One of the things was a ridiculously posh chess set, so he found himself a corner in a bar and played chess with himself. He was sorely losing and he was solidly winning, depending on the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Aziraphale found him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Aziraphale hated everything with passion. There he was, the flash bastard, caressing the black king, slouching in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's meant to be played with someone," Aziraphale remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if someone is offended by an invitation to a fucking spa, then I'm playing with myself!" Crowley snarled - and blushed. "Not… not in that sense."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're utterly ridiculous, and I'm utterly rude. Could we play together?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Crowley couldn't refuse, it was worse than gravity, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in the bar till midnight, drinking, arguing and playing chess. Poor ridiculous Crowley won every single time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I brought several books with me, one is about chess. Want to come by and borrow it?" Crowley tempted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had no one else to blame for his current condition - on his back, naked, with Crowley between his legs doing his wicked thing with his wicked tongue to Aziraphale's traitorously happy cock. He couldn't complain either - the book was spectacular, he himself demanded that Crowley kissed him good night… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley's red hair was particularly like fire in the dim light, he was squirming there, caressing Aziraphale's hips and thighs, sucking on his cock, moaning as if he had been pleasured beyond reason and measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear boy, I… I want you on my face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, angel. Bad angels like you just get their pleasure and </span>
  <em>
    <span>owe </span>
  </em>
  <span>me at least one." Crowley replied before diving back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked Aziraphale through the first orgasm, licked him through the aftershocks, sucked him into the second one - and held Aziraphale tight, cradling him to sweet and dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale woke up in the middle of the night, somehow being the big spoon. He reluctantly left Crowley's side - Crowley whined something about being cold in his sleep - and went to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship, the night, everything was quiet, and for a while Aziraphale just enjoyed the soft pressure of the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Crowley walk into the bathroom, squinting at the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his neck. "I… it looks creepy… I didn't mean to…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, you ridiculous wonder, and let me have my way with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley obediently and meekly joined Aziraphale in the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really don't…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, dear boy. I'm going to wash you with all those fancy super organic soaps you have here, and then I'll eat your arse. What do you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I say, angel, you're a magnificent…" Crowley never finished his sentence. He was pushed into the tiles and </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly washed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale dried him </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly </span>
  </em>
  <span>and ordered Crowley to get on his hands and knees on the floor. Aziraphale wasn't cruel, he put three towels there for Crowley's dear sharp knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he kissed down Crowley's spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he spread Crowley's arse cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he admired Crowley's small pink hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he stuck the tip of his tongue into it. Crowley whimpered. Aziraphale smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale licked from Crowley's perineum up to his hole and on to the dimples of Venus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And back down, to lick, lick, lick Crowley's anus before sticking his tongue inside Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… angel, if you stop, I'll die. No pressure." Crowley said suddenly, frighteningly serious. Aziraphale looked at him… He couldn't see his face, but the sheer vulnerability, the openness got him crazy. He dove back with ardour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck the ardour, he dove back determined to pleasure that papercut of a man who remained still and so perceptive, so beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley came with a low moan, all over the towels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale thought of chiding him playfully, but instead he licked him clean and carried him back to bed bridal style.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come to mine for breakfast, dear boy. Nine o'clock. Don't be late, wicked darling." Aziraphale kissed Crowley's temple and carefully walked away. He didn't want to, oh fuck, he didn't want to… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 - Alicante, Spain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: blasphemy, I guess?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world was back to normal, and Aziraphale woke up at six thirty. He grabbed his phone. Tracy, his PA sent him her usual "If you fret about the business, I'll be very cross, dearie" and Aziraphale sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out to the balcony and watched the sweetly sleepy sea waking up under the sun's fingers, long and bright, like Crowley's… Fuck!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale paced his suite. He had to order breakfast. He had to Google Crowley. He needed a cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a cup of very strong tea in one hand and his phone in the other, Aziraphale returned to the balcony, shamelessly naked, but who would see it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anthony J. Crowley. He won every scholarship he had applied for. He loved the mischief and the unpredictability of the business world. Like Aziraphale, he gave no interviews. Most of his own, personal profit was donated to different charities - arts for the children from working class families, transgender rights, people with disabilities rights, entire libraries stocked because Crowley had no idea what to do with his money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ridiculous, and Aziraphale ached for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Aziraphale got dressed and ordered breakfast. It was difficult to outdo Crowley, so he didn't even try. He paced some more. Before long it was eight thirty, and there was music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came from the suite across the hall, from Crowley's suite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't order anything!" Crowley yelled from behind the door. "Sorry, busy, can't open the door…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music was Beethoven, piano sonata n°17, its ever changeable Allegretto. The sonata was nicknamed "The Tempest", and for Aziraphale it had always been about the higher notes of Ariel and the lower notes of Prospero, about the moody sea obeying one bitter old wizard and one mischievous spirit longing for freedom… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his ear against the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Working class my arse, he plays like he had been born for it alone…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Low and high, low and high, such exquisite vibrations, such highs and lows, tender now, demanding the next moment… Aziraphale pictured him there, by the grand piano, naked, pensive, those clever fingers… oh fuck, oh no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale knocked more insistently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel? Is that you? Because I'm indecent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's me, my dear. May I hear some more of your Beethoven?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was opened suddenly. "Sure. Get in, angel," Crowley said and sauntered back to the piano, naked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>naked, </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>naked, NAKED</em>
  </b>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're naked," Aziraphale acknowledged dumbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. Someone ate my arse. I didn't want to get rid of the feeling, you see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley sat at the piano and picked up the sonata where he had left it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright… would you like me… to come in somewhere?" Aziraphale asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Anywhere you want," Crowley replied carelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sat next to him on the narrow bench, which was in all honesty too short to host two eager arses, but one can't very well complain about the quality of piano benches in luxury suites. At least Crowley couldn't. Aziraphale kissed behind Crowley's ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're arriving at Alicante soon," Crowley reminded him. He kept playing, but he leaned into Aziraphale's touch, just as Aziraphale raised his hand to pull Crowley's head closer to his mouth. He bit Crowley's earlobe, he wiggled, tasting the velvety skin on the inner side of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you… I don't want to appear needy… aahhh, angel… Anything you want…" Crowley stopped playing and took Aziraphale's face in his now unoccupied hands. "Hey… Morning, you sweet thing," he smiled as if he had seen the first daffodil, or better still, dandelion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stopped playing," Aziraphale remarked. He didn't like looking people in the eyes, yet there he was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> into Crowley's peculiar eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was making Beethoven very horny. Won't do. The guy was a fucking menace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we doing, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I don't know. I'm looking at you, at your clever face and it reads like the best book, like the best story one could wish for, also I have only ever been in love with Goethe, and I can hear the old tease giggling…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're on holiday. We have fun… aren't we? I mean, I totally ruined yesterday for you, but other than that… I mean… I'm having fun. It's the ocean, angel. A universe of its own. A state of its own, if you wish. Here captains marry people and humpback whales come to fuck to some bay in Mexico, perhaps the Mexican bay… And the food… it's… it's just one big fancy French soup whose name I can't say when you're looking at me like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bouillabaisse," Aziraphale rasped. He grasped Crowley's wrists, because he was afraid the other man would take his hands away. "How… how am I looking at you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you're doubting me. Like I'm a very suspicious equation. I'm here doing tricks to show you that I'm a solid equation. Like Feynman's."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… wicked, impossible, annoying thing," Aziraphale scolded, although it sounded awfully affectionate. He leaned forward to kiss Crowley, and Crowley hummed and then moaned. Aziraphale manhandled Crowley to sit on his lap, fondling Crowley's arse, caressing Crowley's back - and Crowley arched into the touch. "Oh… sensitive here, aren't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I'd do some sightseeing in Alicante, but… oh, angel. Angel, Aziraphale… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had to kiss him again to avoid catching some viral feelings. The decision was a very stupid one, because now Crowley was wiggling like a bloody eel in Aziraphale's lap. "But I remembered…" Crowley continued, kissing down Aziraphale's jaw, "that a certain new friend of mine likes his food, and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You go sightseeing. You… I didn't want to leave the ship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley pulled back. "I see. Alright… I'm afraid to ask you things, angel, because you get all flustered - and you're adorable when you're flustered," Crowley added hastily. "I thought we could do some sightseeing together and then eat our way through Alicante. What do you say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That… that won't be the ocean, my dear. That would be very down-to-earth. Grounded. Beached."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll take care of you, silly whale," Crowley promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take me to bed." Aziraphale gave up. He had the eel of Eden in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, before breakfast?" Crowley teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned very serious. "Will you fuck me, angel? Or you'd rather…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, dear boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley's bed was a mess, but in this mess Aziraphale could make out the lines of Crowley's body in the sheets, the way they were crumpled. Crowley scooted to settle against the headboard, Aziraphale straddled him and began to undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think… You could touch yourself while I'm undressing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes…" Crowley reached down to grab his cock and watched Aziraphale in rapture. "You silly whale… you silly white whale. And you have a dick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had never laughed in bed. He seemed to giggle all the time when Crowley was involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, you say the silliest things. I'm not biting your leg off, though, I'm not that much of a dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now they both laughed out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like being silly with you, angel. The lube and the condoms are in the nightstand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along with the aforementioned supplies Aziraphale found a butt plug. He waved it in front of Crowley, who - dear thing - was still obediently stroking his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I didn't plan on meeting you. It might have gotten lonely…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale's eyes twinkled particularly brightly. Crowley replied with a naughty look of his own. "You want me to go sightseeing with you still inside me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, definitely. Clever boy, such a clever boy…" Aziraphale kissed him, lips, that long neck, down his chest and stomach, licked one long line from his navel to his erection… Originally Aziraphale planned to open Crowley without giving his cock any attention, but in the process he realised that he would be denying the pleasure first and foremost to himself, and… And Crowley made such sweet, quiet noises. Aziraphale sucked him softly, while Crowley rocked his hips on Aziraphale's fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful… such a beautiful boy, my darling. You welcome me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With all my… arse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop being silly," Aziraphale couldn't help giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… you make me think I haven't seen your silliest orgasm face…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale avenged himself with a touch to Crowley's prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think if you're bringing me so much pleasure, I will stop making jokes? I'm happy, angel. I like the sound of your laughter… Angel. Aaarghhhh… You play any instruments? Other than prostates, I mean… aaahhh… Yes, you perfect bastard, yes! I won't stop joking even if you get me begging, angel… Oh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling! Shut up, or I don't know…" Aziraphale heroically suppressed his laughter. Crowley raised his head to look at his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here, angel," he called. Aziraphale found himself complying. He spooned Crowley, Crowley wiggled excitedly against Aziraphale's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not wearing a condom, yet, you fiend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to. I'm clean. Can show you my… Aaaaahhhh," Crowley pressed his head to Aziraphale's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So am I, dearest. You alright, Crowley?" Aziraphale looked at Crowley's blissed out face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm… I'm so much more than alright, angel." Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand and put it around his cock. "Like how soft your hands are…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale had to take a breath, so he nuzzled Crowley's ear. "I like how thin you are," he began, canting his hips, thrusting slowly, accompanied by Crowley's soft moans. "Like how graceful you are… You don't even seem to know it, and…" Aziraphale was cut short - Crowley's hand landed on his cheek, Crowley's lips ghosted against his; he indeed had to be boneless to twist himself like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to say anything, angel. If you don't want to… I'm just going to say that you feel so fucking good inside me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… you feel good, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed Aziraphale in earnest, sloppily and messy. Aziraphale began to thrust harder, holding Crowley close to himself and slowly stroking his cock. For a while Crowley couldn't make a single silly joke. Aziraphale watched him, so full of joy, so trusting… He was transfixing Aziraphale, or it was that he was actually returning Aziraphale to himself, thawing something hidden and sacred that had always been there but was never of any use, until Crowley sauntered to him across the bar and flirted like there could be nothing else in the world he'd rather be doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fasssster," Crowley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you say something funny," Aziraphale kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, whale. Ruin my ship, break my masts, crush me into the waves, drown me, you impossible, gorgeous mammal!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn't move any faster, since he was laughing like a loon. Crowley pushed back on Aziraphale's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, whale, like that," Crowley continued watching Aziraphale's laughing face, all those sweet wrinkles and twinkling eyes. "I'll sail close to you and impale myself on your mighty sperm whale head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O captain, my captain…" Aziraphale whispered, shaking with joy and pleasure. He resumed his thrusting. Crowley's moans turned into small screams, something precious, something meek… How could that gorgeous man be so meek?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And against everything Aziraphale had ever experienced, they came together, trembling in each other's arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're spectacular, angel." Crowley calmed down first. He kissed Aziraphale for another sloppy minute, and moved to pull off, but Aziraphale held him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay… stay like that a little longer." Aziraphale licked up Crowley's neck to suck on his earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say… You can use the plug, you know? So I can reach for the docks with that mighty breach you left me with." He was teasing, and he was tender about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure, dear boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I always slouch anyway. I'll take it out… No, I'll have you take it out, if I'm uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the shower holding hands, and for a while stood under the stream, embracing each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you want to see in Alicante?" Aziraphale asked from under Crowley's chin. He had Crowley's fingers in his hair and on the small of his back. It felt… soft. It was alright to be soft, no matter what that idiot of a brother had used to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The castle. Explanada. Tabarca, if you're feeling generous. To be honest, I mostly researched the food places. Wanted… wanted to walk around with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hummed and kissed Crowley's shoulder. "I want to walk around with you too… I have something naughty in mind, though." He looked up at Crowley. If he was crying, Crowley wouldn't be able to tell because of the water, but Crowley knew immediately and kissed Aziraphale's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanted us to snog in the basilica?" He wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you… Seriously, Crowley, how did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The naughtiest thing that came to mind, to be honest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See… When I came out, the priest in our church, well, he wasn't welcoming. My mother pulled out all our donations to the church and started a very wicked campaign in the press… We were in trouble with the Vatican," Aziraphale chuckled proudly. "The damage was done, of course, so she told me to snog in every significant church or just any church, provided that my lover is capable of saving me from a homophobic mob."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley held Aziraphale tight, so protective, so ridiculous. "Well… you run, they can have me. My PA's husband, he's a porn star. A real hunk…" Crowley winced in disapproval. "Never understood the appeal… But anyway, his name is Gabriel…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gabriel? My brother was…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I googled you too, you idiot. Anyway, his porn name is Archangel Fucking Gabriel…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My brother would have hated it. Now I'm sad he died."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling? Could you… I don't want you to walk around with a plug, and I want to… to eat you out. You're ok with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than so." Crowley turned around and braced himself against the shower wall. Aziraphale kissed his shoulder again before kneeling and spreading Crowley's arse cheeks. He pulled the plug out with his teeth, spit it to the floor and dove right back into Crowley's open, bright pink hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had only dreamed of doing it, and he had been squeamish about it, but… oh BUTT. Crowley was tender, Crowley smelled of sweat and sex, of musk, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scrumptious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aziraphale had got a taste the night before, but the smell of soap wiped everything, and now he had Crowley at his Crowliest, his texture, the way his hole puckered and flexed, the way, when Aziraphale sucked out some of his own seed into his mouth, they mixed together. Crowley was gasping, letting out those silly, incredibly sweet noises Aziraphale was becoming addicted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Crowley was nothing but a trembling, pliant mess, Aziraphale rose to his feet and held him from behind. They didn't say a word, and still Aziraphale felt he had said too much. He told Crowley so when they met in the hall half an hour later, Crowley in black, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, and Aziraphale in his usual white outfit. Crowley chuckled and replied in that tenderly teasing tone of his:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's oral sex, I guess. It's alright, angel. Come on, we need to scandalise some people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make an act of protest into something ridiculous. He bought himself a white and red dress with wide sleeves and narrow skirt, and yellow shoes to compliment it. And a wide straw hat. And a purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress was quite modest, Aziraphale had to give him that. It had buttons all the way down, and Crowley left a few opened. With a flourish of a nouveau riche, he handed a shocked shop assistant five hundred euros and sent them back to the ship with his previous outfit. Aziraphale stealthily called the concierge to spare the poor lad any embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked… fetching. Aziraphale wasn't entirely honest with himself though, because Crowley looked fucking beautiful. Aziraphale wanted to be obnoxious with him, especially since Crowley got so many approving glances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, they arrived at the basilica of St Mary, a respectable señor with his slightly younger señora on his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, of course, someone came by and told Crowley in broken English that Crowley wasn't welcome there. Aziraphale opened his mouth - and had to shut it. Crowley spoke in perfect Spanish, and very fast and with wild gesticulation, that it said by the entrance that all were welcome, seeing as it was the Lord's house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person said he was an abomination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley insisted on the semantics of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>and just embarked on a rant about Bertrand Russell, classes of individuals, classes of classes and what not…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn't help it, it wasn't his fault, none at all, but his </span>
  <em>
    <span>rival</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hated beyond measure, was waxing poetic about semantics, Bertrand Russell and was about to introduce Ferdinand de Saussure, all the while speaking in refined Spanish spiced up with the region appropriate curses… Aziraphale pulled him closer and kissed him on the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God is love!" A group of nuns yelled from the other end of the basilica, and some even wiped their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale used it as a distraction and dragged Crowley outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To think, they misquote…" Crowley began, but was pressed into the nearest tree and kissed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I spoke Spanish, angel, and all this kissing is very French," Crowley tried to argue, but to no avail - he was kissed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if they take pictures of you snogging me against a tree?" He asked Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck them. You promised me good restaurants, so deliver, you wily serpent, or I'm taking you back to the ship."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… alright. I mean, I'm not opposed to anything. I'm open to everything, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling! Lunch!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting… When you call me wicked it sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling </span>
  </em>
  <span>should, and vice versa. I need to consult Bertrand Russell!" Crowley was giggling so shamelessly, Aziraphale had no other choice but to kiss Crowley's hand. "Come, you wily serpent, wicked thing, let's eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite surprisingly, most of their meal Aziraphale was massaging Crowley's feet (new shoes and all, and oh, those feet…) and Crowley was devouring paella in the most ungraceful way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, do you even chew?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. A bit. Why?" Crowley replied, swallowing a spoonful of paella definitely without any chewing. "You're not eating, angel. I embarrassed you, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I wish. I'm so proud of you, and the dress suits you beautifully."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley swooned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leftovers were packed, as Crowley requested, and they continued walking, hand in hand, of course, lest Crowley felt like going on another rant about Bertrand Russell, which he apparently was prone to. Crowley insisted on grocery shopping. He argued and bargained like a pro in each store, and Aziraphale wanted to apologise every time, but then he realised that every seller followed Crowley with a longing gaze, and concentrated on carrying the bags, which is, on prying the bags out of Crowley's hands unsuccessfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he gave in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Crowley around the waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached their suites, Crowley checked the itinerary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Gibraltar tomorrow. You… you still want to hang out with me?" He looked up at Aziraphale, eyes uncovered and begging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh darling…" Aziraphale opened his door and tugged Crowley inside. "Who else would I hang out with?" He kissed Crowley, and all those buttons were infuriating, seductive, opening easily. "Do you often wear a dress, my dear boy?.. Girl?" Aziraphale nipped at Crowley's collarbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boy. Just love a good dress… Oooh, angel…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything, darling. What can I do for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be hungry…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I am!" Aziraphale bridal carried Crowley to bed and began undressing - Crowley was mostly undressed by that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley wiggled out of the remaining clothes, his feet had angry marks from the new shoes, so Aziraphale spent significant time kissing those parchment feet better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… Oh, fuck! Angel… Lie down for me, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale obliged. He hardly had any capacity for arguing, and wasn't that something new, something seaborne?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley straddled him. "I want you to touch me. I'll touch you. Just look at me all the time, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you… Fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… you curse. I'm honoured."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn't turned the lights on, so it was just different shades of blue around them, as they stroked each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like that, angel. Just like that… Oh, you're so good for me. So good…" Crowley was but an apparition, and to Crowley, Aziraphale was a blue abyss, the welcoming, devouring, strange, awesome depths of the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came together, again. Crowley collapsed next to Aziraphale. "Angel… do you think I could stay the night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, dearest… of course." Aziraphale, ignoring the mess they had made, spooned Crowley, and was fast asleep the next moment. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4 - Gibraltar; day 5 - cruising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley woke up sticky and giddy. Aziraphale was holding him tight. How could it get any better? Crowley sighed happily. He checked his phone. Nothing. Well, there was Gabriel's new video and Crowley turned it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling? What the… are you watching porn?" Aziraphale looked over Crowley's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not what you think it is. I'm being supportive. Besides… Ew… I don't like him. It's like watching Michelangelo's David fucking Bernini's Perseus…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale watched for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The mechanics are amazing. I can't do any of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, angel, neither can I. He jogs every morning and eats healthily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… good Lord."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're literally stuck together, my beautiful angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm glad," Aziraphale replied and lay back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley winced, Aziraphale winced, but in the end Crowley managed to turn around, losing some of his back hair in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you are, my angel… Good morning." Crowley kissed Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stink," Aziraphale said and dove back for another kiss. Crowley's hands were on his back, Crowley's lips were on his, soft and obedient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stink too, angel," Crowley answered - and crawled under the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling… What… Oh, don't stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley took him in his mouth - careful at first, then hungry and fast. "Crowley… Oh… Ah… Dearest…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn't breathe or move or anything else: there was only Crowley's mouth around his erection, so tender, so tender, so tender…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tip of Crowley's tongue pushed inside Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling!.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I stop?" That beautiful, worried face with a crown of red hair appeared from under the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, please, don't stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… then I won't." Crowley pecked Aziraphale's tummy and dove back to lick Aziraphale's hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finger… try… try one finger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley tried one finger. Aziraphale arched and pushed down on Crowley's finger. Crowley kissed Aziraphale's inner thigh. "We have the leftovers for breakfast… There are olives, and jamón, and every good thing… I bought you some tea when you weren't looking." Crowley lowered his mouth to add some wetness to his finger and Aziraphale's hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn't say a word, there was only that mouth, only that caring touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything you want to do in Gibraltar, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale just moaned in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not very informative…" Crowley stuck his tongue inside Aziraphale along with now two fingers. "I think…" A lick, a kiss. "We could just walk around holding hands. My wildest fantasy at the moment." He leaned down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley… Crowley, please stop. Don't want it like that, when it's only me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stopped immediately, but argued all the same:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't, angel. I'm enjoying myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, then leave me high and dry, longing for you. We'll do anything you want in Gibraltar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, angel, doesn't work like this…" Crowley scooted up to suck at Aziraphale's neck. "Can I… can I fuck you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please…" Aziraphale fumbled and searched and found a bottle of lube. "There you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do hope I'm going there," Crowley teased. He spent some more time opening Aziraphale, while Aziraphale whined, pouted and begged for more. "Angel, I'm not hurting you… Unless you want me to, but then we need a safe word…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck me now, you fucking idiot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such language, angel… You've been possessed by a demon." Crowley slid inside. "Like this? Is it good for you, Aziraphale?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale whined again. Crowley, instead of rolling his eyes, blushed. "The death of me, angel, that's what you are." Crowley thrusted hard, burying himself in Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it's me you're referring to, I'm right here…" He swayed and shifted his hips to find the best angle, and once Aziraphale could no longer even whine, Crowley began canting his hips faster and harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, of course, the dear, sweet boy was stroking Aziraphale's cock in time with his thrusts. Crowley's head landed heavily on Aziraphale's shoulder, so Aziraphale could feel Crowley's movements there as well. Crowley looked lost and found, confused and clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't stand… how… how good you feel, angel. Angel… Tell me… should I change anything?" Crowley couldn't even raise his head, so his hair teased and tickled Aziraphale's skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, darling. Just go on… You're perfect. Ffffuck! Crowley, right there, please, again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>please again'ed right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aziraphale wailed, clutching Crowley's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come for me, angel… I swear, I can't… can't…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley came first. Aziraphale followed him a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gonna get sticky again, angel. Sh… shower?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wanted to shower alone. He barely registered that Crowley walked in at a certain point to pee. "Sorry, angel. I couldn't find another bathroom… How come you don't have the piano?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley! You're peeing!" Aziraphale yelled through the shampoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Sorry. Couldn't find another bathroom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're not even ashamed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're standing there soapy and naked! I'm not complaining, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get in here, you… you filthy man!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And who made me so?" Crowley joined Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, who made my beautiful boy so filthy?" Aziraphale cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They washed each other. It was lovely, it was soft, it was somehow both arousing and non-sexual. Aziraphale was too confused for any words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you want… we could go to the shops here on the ship. You could pick an outfit for me…" Crowley offered, serving Aziraphale his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, anything you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what do you want? Want me in a dress?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I want you in a dress, but…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel. Aziraphale. Please. Pick a dress for me. I'll even eat my breakfast. Look!" Crowley shoved some jamón into his mouth and topped it with an olive. "Fuck! I hate olives! Pick me a dress, angel!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale held Crowley's hand tightly as they walked down and around the decks to end up in various boutiques.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it so uncomfortable, angel?" Crowley asked sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling! You silly snake! No… Just never picked a dress… I want you to like it… What do you say to this one?" Aziraphale held out a shirt dress. "The fabric feels nice. And it… it… it looks as if you were wearing my shirt and nothing else? Only it's black…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed Aziraphale and rushed to the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end they bought the dress and travelling shoes which looked a lot like the ones Crowley had bought in Alicante, but Aziraphale firmly believed that the shoes </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>picked for his darling boy would be more comfortable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked around Gibraltar, just the usual tourist places, Crowley in his new dress and shoes; Aziraphale, holding his hand and thinking of all the time that the land couldn't have ever given him but the ocean granted with drunken easiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, angel, what do you say to some sushi back on the ship? I'm so tired… I'll walk more, if you want!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was worried. Crowley wanted to deliver, no, deliver-deliver, to do anything so that Aziraphale would let him spend another night together…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Aziraphale just wanted those tired feet in his lap again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up eating some tapas at a place by the haven, and then went on to have marvelous dinner at the sushi place on the ship, mostly empty. Aziraphale ate, Crowley watched him; Crowley's feet were in Aziraphale's lap, and Aziraphale fed Crowley some particularly good morsels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about a really good bath on my balcony, angel?" Crowley offered. He even made an effort to chew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds lovely, my darling. Now, eat one more roll."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you stay the night, angel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… oh my dear… I… Oh, of course I'd love to stay the night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just grab a book from yours. I'll make sure you won't need or want any clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no frantic, hungry kisses in the halls or doorways, they walked just as they had spent their day - hand in hand, Crowley wearing the dress Aziraphale had picked for him, and Aziraphale wearing the happy smile Crowley had brought on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be waiting for you, angel." Crowley disappeared behind his door, leaving it half-opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aziraphale returned, Crowley was slouching in his jacuzzi, reading a scientific paper concerning sync in chaotic systems. He hummed, acknowledging Aziraphale's presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rolled his eyes. He undressed and got into the bath, lounged against Crowley's side. He was reading Ursula Le Guin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's awesome, angel," Crowley said, barely sparing a look at Aziraphale's book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They read until the sun began to rise. Then they climbed out of jacuzzi. Crowley pulled Aziraphale along to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me now, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I want you, you silly darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How? How, angel?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M-mouth. Your mouth on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley just nodded. He settled between Aziraphale's legs and began stroking his cock and licking into his hole. He felt more as a warrior - the way he claimed Aziraphale's pleasure from every insecurity, every doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arm slithered under and around Aziraphale's waist, turned him to his side… Aziraphale wiggled his way to Crowley's pelvis too, and then they were pleasuring each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun rose and saw them like that, latched on each other. Crowley seemed to have abandoned every other thought and purpose, Aziraphale didn't want to hear about anything that might have pried him away from Crowley's cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It soon became foggy, it began to rain, but neither Crowley nor Aziraphale noticed. All that mattered was the other's pleasure, moans and growls and curses and fierce, insistent fingers on each other's hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go, darling. I can't take it anymore," Aziraphale begged when it was around ten in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, angel, please, stop," Crowley moaned at around afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep in each other's arms, facing each other. When Aziraphale woke up, he saw Crowley serene and frowning. He gently kissed Crowley's brow and rocked him softly to calm his dreams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got up, the sky was dark again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Italian place?" Crowley asked groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley's feet hurt from two days of walking in new shoes, so he pulled out from the depths of his luggage a pair of well-worn sandshoes. Aziraphale sneaked out while Crowley was showering and returned with a t-shirt dress, that he presented to Crowley, blushing. Crowley blushed too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked so well together, one of the waiters referred to them as spouses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley pretended to be studying the menu. Aziraphale pretended to be lost in the sight of Crowley studying the menu… Oh wait, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost in the sight of Crowley studying the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything you like, dearest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dunno, angel. Just… just order for us both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if you refuse to eat it, you silly thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then, I guess, you'll have to feed me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, oh never…" Aziraphale ordered for them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, angel, you ordered for us both!" Crowley exclaimed in mock horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate. They shared their dishes. Aziraphale whispered to Crowley about how he had picked the dress because it granted easy and quick access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Like that? Naughty angel… I say, you miss some important details. Tell me more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather show you, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked back to Crowley's suite, after staggering and struggling through several decks, a few empty, eerily lit pools… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay the night with me, angel, please. Don't do anything, just stay the night, just sleep with me. Trust me enough to sleep with me." Crowley begged and undressed himself, enticing Aziraphale further… up? Down? He was naked, the moonlight was kissing his shoulders, his hips, his cheekbones…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't be jealous of the stars for covering you with their light," Aziraphale tried to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I don't want the stars to touch me, to cover me with their light. As for now, angel, you're the only sun I acknowledge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… we have to sleep, darling. Won't do to break our routine… oh, darling…" Crowley knelt in front of Aziraphale and took his cock into his mouth. "Sweetheart… dearest… please… The things you do with your mouth… Why do you care? Oh, ah, ah-huh, please, do care…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley spooned him afterwards. He pulled Aziraphale in, close, intimately, like a spouse would do, but he didn't say a word, neither of them did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep in each other's arms. They were sticky and gross. Both liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 6 - Gran Canaria, Spain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale woke up alone in someone else's bed… Ok, it was Crowley's bed. It smelled of Crowley, it was stubbornly remembering Crowley's body, but Crowley himself, his sharp angles, his pungent taste, all of him was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale got up. He was quite angry. The dear boy had tempted him to stay the night and was gone… Aziraphale wrapped a sheet around himself as if he had been a Roman aristocrat, and walked around the suite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Crowley on the balcony, reading a book about urban planning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, angel, couldn't sleep. There's tea and coffee and breakfast for you, though," Crowley waved in the general direction of the mentioned goods, so Aziraphale spotted them, but nothing could compare to naked Crowley in a chaise lounge, nose deep in urban development, a cup of black coffee in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I want you to play with my hair?" Aziraphale pouted, nesting next to Crowley and pressing himself to the other man - the chaise lounge was narrow after all. Crowley's hand found its way to Aziraphale's hair. His eyes were fixed on the book, though. "Darling, I'm the bookish one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not a book, angel. A stolen dissertation." Crowley turned a page. "Had it bound properly… Might have funded a few months of the research… No one needs to know about it, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hummed and nodded, settling his head on Crowley's shoulder. Crowley kept on reading. Perhaps Crowley's fingers ran through Aziraphale's curls a few times. Perhaps Aziraphale placed a few absent-minded kisses on Crowley's chest, but neither was ready to shift or do anything else. Neither was ready to abandon each other's company either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eat, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I need your shoulder under my head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To eat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking stubborn angel… What are your plans for today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are supposed to arrive at Gran Canaria soon…" Aziraphale nuzzled Crowley's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem to be too excited about it, angel. Want to stay on the ship?" Crowley abandoned the book and turned on his side to look at Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Going anywhere implies getting dressed, my dear." Aziraphale wanted to tease, but sounded melancholic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're wearing a toga," Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>teasing. Aziraphale chuckled and unwrapped himself with a flourish which almost ended in a fall, but Crowley caught him and held him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reckless angel." He chided. For a while they just looked at each other, then Aziraphale began overthinking, so Crowley kissed him. "Don't think, angel, not now, not with me," he kissed Aziraphale's cheek, his jaw, right under his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was… oh Crowley!.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smugly smiled into the crook of Aziraphale's neck where Aziraphale was embarrassingly sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was there anything… ah… anything you wanted to… to see in Gran Canaria, dear boy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley refused to occupy his mouth with anything other than covering Aziraphale in kisses. He slid to the floor, pushing Aziraphale's legs with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell you after…" He nipped at Aziraphale's inner thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sat up. Crowley was kissing his thighs, carefully and sweetly, and Aziraphale thought that despite being very much aroused, he wasn't eager for the caresses to end or to shift to his cock. Crowley was between his legs, Aziraphale didn't want him anywhere else. He touched Crowley's hair, admired its colour and texture, slid his hand down Crowley's neck and upper back. His heart was so full and so calm! That was good, that was sweet, that was so tender it could melt a few icebergs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley licked inside the crease between Aziraphale's thigh and torso, kissed his underbelly and moaned there, as if it had been Aziraphale kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My dear, my sweet boy, my darling…" Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley's hair again and stroked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful… so beautiful, my dear. Tell me what you wanted to see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley replaced his mouth with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanted to see you in Palmitos. Bet it resembles Eden a bit… my gentle angel in the garden of Eden."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm in Eden now." Aziraphale kept on stroking Crowley's head. "Come here, darling. Your arse will get cold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed and stood up. Aziraphale pulled him closer to himself, grabbed his hips and turned him around. "Sit on me, darling, will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley obliged, gorgeous soft thing. Aziraphale kissed his back tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I feel… like a page in your arms, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled. He moved his finger, tracing something on Crowley's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My… dear," Crowley guessed and grinned, looking back at Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This… is… the ha… happiest? I've… ever been… Me too, angel," he kissed Aziraphale's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… ar… arse…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale poked Crowley's shoulder blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!.. Beautiful… You are beautiful?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kissed Crowley's shoulder and went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… want… to… keep… you. Oh, angel, please, do keep me!.. But… you… go… too… fast… for… me… Crowley. I'll slow down. Anything." Crowley kissed Aziraphale's temple, traced his ear with his teeth. "You… are… my… treasure… I wish… I… cold? No, could, right? Be… braver… I like you just the way you are, angel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned his head to give Crowley a long and sad kiss, then he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could… you… bring… the… lube… Oh, sure!" He moved to stand up, but Aziraphale pulled him back. "Too… fast… haven… haven't… finished… my sentence. Don't go Proust on me, angel!" Crowley giggled. "I… want… us… to… break… the… chaise… lounge. Wicked! I'm going to fetch that lube."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later Crowley was riding Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it compulsory we break the chaise lounge, angel?" Crowley asked, leaning forward for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, darling, it's not…" And the bastard he was, Aziraphale turned Crowley over to thrust harder into him, refusing to look Crowley in the eye, because Aziraphale was crying. Crowley held Aziraphale close and kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, angel. It's alright. The ocean law, remember? I'm here… oh fuck! Angel…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a squeak the chaise lounge collapsed. Crowley burst out laughing, while Aziraphale pretended nothing had happened, because otherwise he'd have had to admit that he could laugh with joy and cry with heartache simultaneously, and it was too much. He kept thrusting, his right hand was on Crowley's cheek, his left hand - under Crowley's shoulder. They came together, groaning into each other's mouths. Aziraphale scooted down to eat Crowley out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, angel… Sometimes I think that you just don't want me to keep anything of yours…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale raised his head and looked at Crowley sternly. "Dear boy, sometimes rimming is just rimming. Besides, we taste good together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like balsamic vinegar and olive oil," Crowley suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, my dear salad dressing." Aziraphale returned to sucking at Crowley's hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder sometimes… what would have Dr Freud said…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stuck the tip of his tongue inside Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooohhhhhh… angel… I won't ever wonder about that bugger, please, do it again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale considered refusing him, but they did taste remarkably good together, so he did it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They held each other in the shower, which was becoming a kind of tradition. It wasn't exactly the original purpose of the post-coital shower, but who cared?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the end they decided to visit the Palmitos. And Crowley took a lot of pictures of Aziraphale cooing at butterflies and orchids, meerkats and gibbons. Crowley even convinced him to swim with dolphins, although in the end Crowley just went crazy with them and they seemed to have accepted him as one of theirs, while Aziraphale sat on the edge of the pool and tried to comfort the instructor who sobbed with how touched she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate at a small Ethiopian restaurant, although Crowley had to feed Aziraphale, because Aziraphale was massaging Crowley's long suffering feet - he had worn his yellow shoes from Alicante and refused band-aids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bought, no, Aziraphale bought Crowley ten new dresses - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to get better at it, darling, all that picking a dress business. What do you say to that Chanel?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back late at night, barely making it on time, and Aziraphale fell asleep in Crowley's arms and in Crowley's bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 7 - cruising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley woke up at dawn. Aziraphale was snoring quietly in his arms, all soft curves and promises of pleasure… Crowley pressed himself into Aziraphale's back and breathed in that smell - books, strong tea, lavender, Crowley himself… The ship tugged along, humming and singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you," Crowley whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph… Darling…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit! Didn't mean to wake you up, angel. Get back to sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you want me," Aziraphale pouted. His eyes remained close, but he wiggled his arse against Crowley's crotch. "I guess… I'll just lie here and let you have your wicked way with me…" Aziraphale turned his head a bit and looked at Crowley - his blue eyes a bit stormy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, angel. You just be lazy here…" Crowley kissed him, and only broke the kiss when he realised he couldn't reach for the lube otherwise. Once the lube was grabbed, he continued kissing Aziraphale. His lips were soft and warm, his arms covered Crowley's arm around his stomach, his arse was hot, in every sense of the word, and Crowley caressed him there, but without teasing - Crowley's touch was admiring and light. He liked the slight wetness between Aziraphale's arse cheeks, and he had to lick and taste there, but another time… Aziraphale was moaning sleepily in his arms. Crowley moved to gently stroke Aziraphale's cock as he fingered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish I were everywhere at once, angel…" Crowley bit Aziraphale's neck. "Sucking you off, eating you out, fucking you… No, I haven't ever fucked you, that was something else… that was something… something as soft as you are, as serene as your face in your sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, please, don't be poetic, be silly…" Aziraphale let out a somewhat broken sigh. "Be silly for me, dear l… dear boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shhh… I guess I'll have to borrow…" Crowley thrusted inside. "It's me, angel, you know me…" And then he was singing - not exactly singing, mouthing along, as he rocked his hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ton goût du revers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>N’a rien de pervers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et ton bébé n’est pas fâché.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ton Kamasoutra</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A bien cent ans d’âge,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu que c’est démodé.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Le nec plus ultra</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>En ce paysage,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C’est d’aimer les deux côtés.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daaaarling… oh… ah… darling… I don't speak French."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about arses, angel. Seems fitting… Fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid you're the one doing all the fucking, darling…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley's arm slithered under Aziraphale's neck and around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… Angel!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't… don't say anything, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't, angel…" A kiss on Aziraphale's shoulder, neck, mouth. "Anything you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley came earlier than he expected. He was apologising, Aziraphale was kissing him to make him stop apologising, they rocked together, in sync with the waves, with the movements somewhere deep inside the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale came soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… we come together usually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've known each other for a week, Crowley, we don't have any </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything you say, angel. I'm going down and eating you out. You said we tasted good together." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it's the only reason… Ahhh, Crowley, oh dearest… oh yes… Darling!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley faithfully brought to Aziraphale's lips every drop of come he had sucked out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he dropped back next to his lover. Aziraphale turned over and held Crowley with something too much like desperation. He played with Crowley's chest hair, and then he was writing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled. "I… you… I… can't… it's… you… and… I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Aziraphale's forehead. "Come, angel, lie on me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale scooted over and covered Crowley with his body, although it felt less like protection and more like Aziraphale seeking protection for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley lifted his hand and drew something on Aziraphale's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… L… for… the… way… you… look… at me… Crowley, stop! No!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stopped - and then resumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What… do… you… want… me… to say… Nothing. Nothing is the best. Feelings are unreliable, especially after sex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled and wrote some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… adore… you… bastard. Hey! That's mean!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't laugh at me, darling… Oh… I… don't… laugh… at… you… I… laugh… you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale held Crowley tighter. "Crowley, do shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale soon dozed off on Crowley's chest. Crowley reached for his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bea, I'm rich, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Of course you're rich, you idiot!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no point in being rich, if I don't get to have what I want, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>What do you want, Crowley?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buy me a piece of land. Preferably by the water. Buy me an old ship. I want it there and made into a house. If I don't have enough free money, sell my flat. Just get my things out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crowley, you're rich enough to buy quite more. Any requests about the… interior?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make it luxurious. The finest materials. Do you think I could retire and remain rich enough to remain retired?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Enough to remain retired. Also, enough to let your kids do nothing but spend your money.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really? Wow… Good. I guess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Is this ship good enough? Its owner is very complying, accepts cash. [Link]</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't intend to appear a mobster… But if I do, then hey, I want to! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Idiot. Gabriel wants to build you a sex dungeon. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Safe, sane and consensual. Also, I can't do all that athletic stuff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Don't worry. It's all editing. Ok, bought the ship. Now, water. And land. How about I buy some land and have a pond dug out there?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brilliant. Didn't occur to me. Good pond, though. Make it a lake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sure. Just a question. When do you want it ready?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time I come back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You got it! Fuck! That's why I wanted to work for a rich arsehole like you. Impossible tasks! </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wahoo!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kinda. See you. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You won't even ask why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You fell in love and want to keep on cruising but without any ocean?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Bea. I don't deserve you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No one does. Bye, bugger.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley put the phone away. Breathing was hard with Aziraphale sleeping on top of him, but Crowley wasn't going to complain. After a few minutes of playing with Aziraphale's hair Crowley texted Bea again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want all the documents necessary for a merger at the ready. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Merger? With whom? The Fells?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I was joking. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Fells. I'll tell you everything when I get back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Did you fuck Aziraphale Fell? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wow! The man is a legend. I hope he's good in bed. Is he good in bed?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crowley.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not discussing him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh fuck, you slept with Aziraphale Fell! That's awesome! Now you want to marry him and live with him in a recycled ship? I love it!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bea, you know me too well. Bye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh no, you don't get to bye me. I need details… Ok, sorry. I'll ask at your wedding. I guess. I don't know. But just like… be happy, boss, ok?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am. See you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley tossed his phone across the room to avoid any more texting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling… you're alright?" Aziraphale asked sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, angel. Sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't want to… I'm hungry. Breakfast." Aziraphale kissed Crowley's chest. He was quite dedicated to the task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shower, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breakfast!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you hedonist! Roll off me so that I can order you some food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale got up only when the food had been delivered. He was sleepy and therefore doubly surprised to see Crowley wearing one of the ten dresses Aziraphale had bought him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling? This is an evening dress."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to take it off me then," Crowley replied innocently. "Here, take your plate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, dearest… But really. I'm sitting here naked! And you're wearing an evening dress!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And make-up." Crowley took a sip of his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's barely ten in the morning, Crowley!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have cigarettes too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it! Foul fiend!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no. You told me I was delicious!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are, darling… I'm sorry. You're… you're so lovely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All for you, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast they took a long stroll around the ship, no deck was spared, no shop left unvisited. Aziraphale quite enjoyed Crowley being so mischievously inappropriate with his evening dress in the late hours of the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, they sat by a noisy pool and watched Gabriel's new video. No one would have suspected what the content of the video was, because both men looked painfully puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, this is ridiculous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely… quite enticing, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, I'm not doing any of it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, darling. I get a backache just from looking at it. He has to survive on some terrible diet… No cheesecake… Let's get some cheesecake, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their way to some cheesecake they visited each and every boutique - Crowley's feet rebelled against any footwear. Aziraphale made sure Crowley tried on every pair of shoes available. Alas, nothing helped. Crowley liked a pair of simple sandals though, so Aziraphale bought him three pairs of those.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to take you to that place in New York. This cheesecake is good, but not… filthy enough." Crowley looked at the cheesecake with disdain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could go to New York… you know. After the cruise. No. Forget I mentioned it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, angel. As you wish. We're having cheesecake for lunch, you know it, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, then I'm having the time of my life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley rolled his eyes but called the waiter and demanded more cheesecake. Afterwards he sat in front of Aziraphale and watched him eat the cake as if he had nothing else to look at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took the cake with them, Aziraphale was feeling mischievous and vengeful, so he smothered the cake over Crowley and licked him clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley's feet bothered him despite all the licking. Aziraphale spent the evening rubbing every possible oil into Crowley's wounds. Unfortunately, he kissed Crowley's feet as he did so, therefore the process was much akin to that enterprise of Penelope's - all things undone had to be done anew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll never buy shoes again, angel. I'll walk around barefoot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop whining, darling! Coconut oil has some anti-inflammatory effect…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you licked it all off of my feet, angel! Is your saliva just as good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, dear boy. What do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn't know what to think, so he didn't reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end Aziraphale walked to one of the kitchens in one of the restaurants and returned with a fucking cabbage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My PA, Tracy, she said that cabbage could help," Aziraphale explained as he applied the cabbage leaves to Crowley's feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, this is cabbage. The only thing it does is making you fart across the universe!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, don't eat it! I doubt it has the same effect when applied like that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's ridiculous!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But so are you, darling. Now shut up, rest your feet in my lap and let's watch a movie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie Aziraphale picked was a nature documentary. Crowley cheered every animal and cried every time climate change was mentioned. Aziraphale considered applying cabbage to all of Crowley, but the sweet thing shook with sobs, making anything quite impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time Crowley fell asleep in Aziraphale's arms. He continued sobbing in his sleep. Aziraphale loved him madly. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 8 - cruising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale woke up to the sight of naked Crowley in a huge armchair, biting his lip and being engrossed in a book about all of us having an inner fish. Aziraphale was a quick reader, or so he had thought before Crowley who could finish two books in one sitting, and those books would be, say, on paleontology and the development of Catalan literature. And then Crowley would never mention either subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale's heart, his foolish, his silly heart trembled like a trapped butterfly. There he was, his silly darling, his intelligent serpent, naked, shameless, biting his lips, frowning, raising his eyebrows. The room smelled of fresh coffee, Belgian waffles, berries, whipped cream… And books, but not those old and old-fashioned books Aziraphale loved so much, no, Crowley's books were all about knowledge, he didn't seek to find an escape, he was the smartest organism the likes of which even Darwin couldn't have dreamed of - the one who perpetually learned, vigorously studied in order to adapt and survive and keep the most precious, the most wondrous parts of himself fixed in history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning, angel. Breakfast is served." Crowley turned the page. His cock was soft and disinterested, his legs were long and his feet bore angry marks from various shoes that hadn't deserved the honour of Crowley's sweat and blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shifted a bit to get closer to Crowley and placed a careful kiss on the angriest red mark he could see. The dear boy had such sensitive skin… He grabbed Crowley's chair and pulled it closer to bed. Crowley made a vague noise of approval and arousal at the move, but Aziraphale didn't care for it… No, he cared for it, for all of it, but he had Crowley's soft dick to see to, so he took it into his mouth and suckled tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved Crowley's taste, of course he did… Actually before Crowley he had always had to concentrate on the weight or the texture of his lover's cock, and yet with Crowley it was everything. Crowley tasted so good, Crowley moaned, Crowley kept his hips still, so Aziraphale grabbed his pelvis to lift it to his mouth, to push Crowley's cock deeper and farther into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… angel, you're so good… I…" Crowley bit his lip, dropped his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hummed. He briefly thought that nothing could ever compare to the sight in front of him, the feeling of Crowley losing himself to Aziraphale's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked harder, depriving himself of air, of any possible escape, of anything other than Crowley trembling, shaking, moaning, letting go… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling…." Aziraphale licked and swallowed every drop of Crowley's spend. "Darling…" He pulled Crowley's pelvis so that it was on the bed, something hard and naughty between those arse cheeks. "Began without me, sweet demon?" Aziraphale pulled slightly at the plug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I had hopes…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, darling. Don't move, I'll fetch the lube."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley remained still, his still on the armchair, and waited for Aziraphale to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I just…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, angel, please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale removed the plug and slid inside, pushed inside, buried himself in the soft welcoming heat. "Dearest, you're incredible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm incapable of thinking at the moment… Dearest… Oh dearest, you're so tight, so good… Clench around me… yes, like that, like that, there's a good boy… Now, do it again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale caught a glimpse… the sight of Crowley's face, all rapture and tenderness. It wouldn't do, it wouldn't do, it wouldn't do! Aziraphale pushed harder and faster, yet Crowley's tenderness soared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beg me, darling, beg me for my cock!" Aziraphale didn't mean a word he said - it was him who yearned for Crowley after all, and Crowley remained steadfast and silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling… darling… do you want me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley suddenly sat up, cupped Aziraphale's face. "Of course I want you, you idiot! Fuck me silly, do it, do it, do it… oh… ah… aaarghhhh…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale thrusted up, thrusted hard, thrusted true, watching Crowley's face melting into bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"El… Electrify me!" Crowley demanded. He grabbed Aziraphale's neck, looked him so close in the eye. Aziraphale had always thought he could resist anything, temptation included, but he had been a fool - when it was Crowley thrashing and tossing in his arms, then he was helpless, then he was lost. "Harder, angel, you can do it, you can go harder… Fuuuuck, yes, angel…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale made a point of not touching Crowley's cock as he pushed and pushed and pushed inside - and still Crowley was coming, yelling, gasping for air. "Breathe… Darling, breathe!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… you… you…" Crowley swallowed the rest of his confession, and still… still Aziraphale knew it was there, it was sending shivers, charges… Aziraphale thrusted again, despite his own and Crowley's oversensitivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… angel, stop. It hurts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale dove down to Crowley's hole, he had to kiss it better, had to wipe away any… sentiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went out for lunch. Crowley was wearing one of the dresses Aziraphale had picked for him. He was calm, shameless, he was so impossibly wonderful, Aziraphale couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley flirted, Aziraphale blushed. Crowley ordered for them both and fed Aziraphale. His feet hurt, so they walked around the ship with Crowley's tender, transparent, tortured feet free from any shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale washed his feet afterwards. Washed and rubbed and massaged and applied everything Crowley demanded to his wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Crowley was asleep - oh, the pleasure, the wonder of Crowley falling asleep in Aziraphale's arms without anything erotic taking place - Aziraphale let himself get lost in a fantasy where he could find the softest shoes in the world, where he could buy shoes for Crowley, where he could suck and kiss it all better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been together for a week. Aziraphale had to put a stop to it. They couldn't ever be truly together, it was all just a dream, just a fantasy… It was a good, believable fantasy too, but still, just a fantasy… Just a fantasy. Something whimsical and therefore untrue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted something </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, what would you say to a steak?" Crowley asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Medium rare… Sounds good to me, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good! I'll wear one of your dresses… Or is it too much for you, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No! Wear anything you want, darling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me darling again," Crowley cornered Aziraphale. "Call me darling, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling… Darling. Darling. Darling. Darling… Beautiful, impossible, lovely… Darling. My darling…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so easy to believe, to accept it, that Crowley wanted to be Aziraphale's darling, wanted to be called so, and Aziraphale said the words fully believing them and fully believing that Crowley couldn't have ever meant the same. Darling… That which was darling to Aziraphale, the casual, the usual, the easy - wasn't it all just a part of this blessed, cursed holiday? Was it even supposed to last? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner was good, Crowley sat next to him, not in front of him, and was so playful Aziraphale could barely eat because he was laughing all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A drink afterwards, angel? At the bar we met at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked at him in wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was looking back with adoration, and really, what was there not to adore? He took Aziraphale's hand and kissed the knuckles. "I wish I had met you earlier, angel. We'd have saved so much money booking only one suite." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale hated it that he could hear everything else Crowley was saying: I wish we had been together longer, I wish we had spent more time together, I wish we had been together since… since some sort of the beginning, when Aziraphale's heart had discovered its wicked falling features…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned Crowley's hand holding his and wrote on his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… wish… we… were…" Aziraphale stopped and looked up in Crowley's eyes and silently begged him to stay quiet. Crowley understood him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They skipped the drink and returned to Crowley's suite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay the night, angel," Crowley whispered, holding Aziraphale from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Some wicked plans, darling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Nothing wicked, just need to drive a point home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what would be the point?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll see… I hope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The point turned out to be the most tender two hours of Aziraphale's life. Crowley held him tight, whispered sweet nothings, caressed his lover until Aziraphale felt all of him was molten lava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mouth, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A… anything, dearest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The problem with mouths is that I can't feel all of you, angel, so… perhaps you could take us both in your hand and we'll hold each other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like lovers, Aziraphale thought. Like spouses. Like the real thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you know what, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, sweetheart?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like it anywhere. I think so would you. I'd like it in any godforsaken, tiny, messy place, if it was with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale silently cried himself to sleep, thinking Crowley wouldn't notice, but Crowley did, again, and held Aziraphale through it without a question. No, he did ask one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you unhappy, Aziraphale?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, darling, I'm afraid I'm too happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Aziraphale was fast asleep, Crowley talked to Bea on the balcony. The things were proceeding spectacularly fast.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 9 - cruising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here comes angst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a double update, folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I think we should spend less time together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, you're literally still inside me! What is it about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale expected, Aziraphale hoped that Crowley would push him away, would get angry, would make things easier for Aziraphale, but the dear boy didn't do any of it. He carded his fingers through Aziraphale's curls, held him gently and asked a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a bit… addicted to you. In a few days the cruise will be over, and we will go our separate ways, you see. I… I understand that it's not like that to you, Crowley, but this… arrangement… You know I had my doubts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're hurting me, angel," Crowley replied calmly, and Aziraphale hadn't yet heard him being calm. It was the most heartbreaking thing Aziraphale could have imagined, but he had to achieve his purpose. "We don't have to go our separate ways, angel. We can…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can what, Crowley?" Aziraphale slid out (no, no, no, it felt wrong, it did) and sat up. "Go for a picnic? Dine at the Ritz?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? Listen to yourself! Because we have responsibilities! We have lives, we have jobs, we have obligations…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how… I don't get it!" Crowley got off the bed. Aziraphale saw his seed slowly spilling out of his lover, and he ached… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ours is a holiday romance, darling," Aziraphale explained. He was making a very bad attempt at nonchalance. Crowley looked at him in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And? Fuck, angel, it… it's like I hardly know you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's the point, Crowley! We don't know each other, and when… perhaps we don't want to get to know each other better?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to know you better. Although if it means you've been… someone else with me during those days, then I'm scared. But I still want to know you better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have to be so difficult, Crowley? I'm… I'm trying to…" Crowley stepped closer, gingerly touched Aziraphale's elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're trying not to cry, angel. You're a very bad actor. Or I'm entirely delusional…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale raised his eyes to see Crowley, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crowley, someone he felt safe and excited with from the moment they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, darling…" Aziraphale bit his lip so hard, he broke the skin there. "I'm sorry… I… I don't want to…" He sobbed, unable to hold it back anymore. Crowley was embracing him the very next moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you not angry with me? How can you hold me? I… I needed you to hate me…" Aziraphale held on to Crowley for dear life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to hate you?" Crowley asked into Aziraphale's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! But I am afraid, Crowley, I'm so afraid! What if… what if we can't stand each other when there are… other things in life to be taken care of? What if you look back in a month and say that we should have just ended things, keep a good memory?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if I propose in a month and you say yes? What if we miss each other more because we spend less time together? What if we're just happy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't seriously believe it, Crowley!" Aziraphale shook his head against Crowley's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I seriously believe it. Listen… I need you to calm down and then I will show you something, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley ordered breakfast, spoonfed Aziraphale, since Aziraphale was sullen and still letting out a sob every few minutes; he dragged Aziraphale to the jacuzzi, snuggled next to him and grabbed his phone. He sent prayers for Bea's health to anyone listening, since his phone was a pocket bulldozer - and he did check, he had Bea drive their Land Cruiser over the gadget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look… I never wanted any of it, I mean all those millions and stuff. Neither of us needs to work to survive, angel, and I could retire today. I can give you my firm. Just… a gift. You can rule over the market and fret about your family. I will wait for you at home… Now, about home…" Crowley showed Aziraphale a picture of a stunning beach. About twenty metres away from the shore there was a small ship, stuck apparently on something…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What am I looking at, dearest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a beach and a ship I bought for us. It's in South Downs. Under the ship there's a platform which basically will host all the… you know…" Crowley waved his arms in the air and almost punched Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really don't." Aziraphale put Crowley's arm around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Power generator, water filters, canalization and…" Crowley waved just one arm - Aziraphale was holding his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stuff," Aziraphale supplied, quite awe-stricken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's all going to be very green and environmentally friendly, and look… Look… Its head - is it called head? I'll call it head. Its head is towards the sea! We'll… we'll always live by the ocean law! Also, there was a production of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tempest </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Edinburgh many years ago…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Tempest</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sure. Anyway. And there Ariel… he kinda ran into the water, over the water, on water, oh fuck prepositions!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn't help giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… there will be a kind of bridge, just below the surface of the water, you won't even wet your shoes, it will be like stepping on a small puddle, but I asked for an option to raise it a bit, and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was kissed with fervor and passion of… of Aziraphale kissing him as if Crowley had been everything he could have ever wanted, which incidentally it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silly… precious… idiot! I don't deserve you, and I'm not letting go of you!" Aziraphale squeezed Crowley so hard, the man coughed. "That is… if you still…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, I bought us a house, ok? I bought us a bit of the sea. I totally… I… we do have something good, and how many times did you know for sure that you have something good going? I know that it's the first time for me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But your firm… you built it. It's…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, I didn't build it… I kinda… it kinda sauntered vaguely into existence. I'll give it all up without a thought if it meant I could build a life with you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you such an impossible optimist?" Aziraphale stared at Crowley in awe and disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, mostly your crow's feet." Crowley shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, dearest. I love you with all my heart. I never thought it could happen to me and I never thought it would take a week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was smiling, nay, beaming. "I love you too, angel. I love you, stupid, fussy thing! I love you so, so fucking much!" Crowley's kiss was softer and quieter. For all his abysmal eating habits, he knew how to savour Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we return to bed, my beautiful angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care, dearest, I can't walk anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed him again, and although their touches were innocent in comparison to their position in the bath, it felt… Well, Aziraphale felt that he was holding onto the greatest treasure in his life, and he wasn't ashamed of feeling so anymore, and as for Crowley, he was just happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later they had an argument over lunch. Aziraphale was wringing his hands in desperation and horror. "See? We can't even… pick a place to eat, even here…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was silenced with a kiss, then another one. "And now everyone can see us!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, it's just a silly argument over lunch! Mostly I was teasing you. I don't care where we eat, I just need to eat you afterwards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wanted to call him naughty and argue some more - but Crowley looked way too smug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just wait until I show you all the samples Bea has sent me! We'll have even more arguments! And you know what, angel?" Crowley took his hand to lead him to the place of Aziraphale's choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will win every single one, because I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale massaged Crowley's feet, and Crowley fed him. They took a stroll, Crowley was holding Aziraphale around the waist during it, they returned to Crowley's suite to put more cabbage on Crowley's feet, Crowley was grumpy about it, Aziraphale was teasing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling! I'll wrap a cabbage leaf around your cock, if you don't stop!" Aziraphale giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so I'll be just another roll for you to bite into… Oh! Aziraphale, do it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is your cock sore? Have I worn you off? Should we sleep in separate beds?.. Actually, no, jokes aside, I don't want to sleep without you. I'm ready to eat your cock without any cabbage! I don't even like cabbage that much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was trying to hide his laughter, but he wasn't successful. Aziraphale watched him shaking with giggles. He was playful, he was joyous, he was happy, so happy, and it was contagious, so Aziraphale ended up laughing too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, sweetheart, laughing with you is better than coming with you…" Aziraphale was three fingers deep inside Crowley, and Crowley, instead of moaning, was laughing at Aziraphale's absolutely idiotic joke (whether Crowley's arse was a French hot dog bun or a regular one, seeing as his arse resembled a regular hot dog bun, but Aziraphale had to stick his fingers into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hollow</span>
  </em>
  <span>… you get the idea; terrible), besides the water was running out - oh yes, they were trying to shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dearest, I'm doing a decent job of massaging your prostate, you're supposed to be squirming in pleasure!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>squirming, but it was more due to him laughing like someone who had just discovered laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do I love you, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My elusive prostate?" Crowley grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck! Missed it again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're doing great, angel! I love your fingers in me and I love you. Now could you replace your wiggly digits with your much more reliable cock?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're asking so nicely…" Aziraphale held Crowley close, so close even water couldn't slip between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm hollow where you're full," Crowley whispered, pushing back against Aziraphale's hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And vice versa, dearest…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And vice versa, angel. Could you slow down a bit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course… am I hurting you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're perfect. Now, listen, I know you like your tartan, but there's no way we have everything covered in it…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale bit Crowley's neck and thrusted harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck…Yesssss, you bastard… Still…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still? I can be still!" Aziraphale stopped moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, angel, have your tartan everywhere! Just move!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You give up so easily? All because of me? Of my cock? You're far too precious, darling… We can have our own tartan, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh anything, angel, fuck me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to, but you decided to discuss interior design!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you don't want me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale thrusted so hard, Crowley would have lost his footing had it not been for Aziraphale's firm hold on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you, silly serpent! Now, squirm for me, darling, show me how you want me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn't sleep that night - Bea kept sending them samples and Gabriel's plans for the sex dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley… love, do we want a sex dungeon?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, angel… do we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know either. Well, it can be there, you know. We could keep our wine there…"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 10 - cruising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's anal fisting. I'm sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up next to Crowley, Aziraphale thought, having woken up next to Crowley, might stop being that breathtaking, it should stop being that breathtaking, otherwise Aziraphale would need medical attention. Perhaps, Crowley was right - Aziraphale pushed away Crowley's fringe - and they would be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Aziraphale felt as he ran his fingers down Crowley's naked back was something akin to being explained the idea of enormity of the world, the infinity of the universe, the existence of endlessly small and equally big numbers. He had discovered that his own world, his own existence, his own soul were suddenly bigger than Aziraphale had ever thought, and there were possibilities scattered around, both scaring and endearing. Crowley was there, too, Crowley was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, angel," Crowley said, opening just one eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, my dear. Couldn't keep my hands to myself…" Aziraphale smiled, both bashful and naughty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then go on," Crowley replied, entirely serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh darling…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was looking at Aziraphale, wasn't moving, wasn't trying to turn, to change his position, just lay there for Aziraphale's smitten pleasure. Aziraphale's hand reached Crowley's arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like how casually you're touching me, angel. Please, get used to it. I love your hands on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love touching you, dearest." Aziraphale carefully spread Crowley's arse cheeks, his finger grazed over the tender hole. "I'll get the lube, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Just… I want you here, your face next to mine…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure we could think of something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale reached for the lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I like being close to you, darling… my love." Aziraphale lay so close to Crowley their noses almost touched. He coated his fingers with lube and returned to Crowley's arse - just pressing one fingertip against the hole, enjoying the give of it… Crowley kissed him - close-mouthed, lips against lips. Aziraphale pushed the tip of his finger inside and pulled Crowley closer. Crowley's tongue danced along Aziraphale's lower lip, and, impressed by the dance, Aziraphale opened his mouth to welcome Crowley inside, just as Crowley was welcoming him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no rush, no threat of time, of a schedule to follow, no desperate lovemaking - Crowley, the devil he was, had bought them time, so much time, with some ocean on the side. Aziraphale thrusted inside and pulled out slowly and sweetly. He nuzzled Crowley's neck and kissed him there, small pecks, passionate bites, sloppy kisses. He added another finger, searching for Crowley's </span>
  <em>
    <span>elusive prostate</span>
  </em>
  <span> and finding it. Crowley put one hand on Aziraphale's ear, depriving him of any sounds, and it was beautiful, that cozy, timeless silence. His other hand slid down Aziraphale's body to stroke Aziraphale's cock lazily but surely. Their kissing didn't stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pulled his fingers out for a moment, only to press Crowley closer to himself. Crowley immediately took them both in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My fantastic love, my incredible darling, my lovely boy…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley laid his leg over Aziraphale's waist, pushing them impossibly close, easing the kissing and endangering the breathing. Aziraphale pressed the third finger inside. He kept to his slow rhythm, and for all the slowness it wasn't teasing, it wasn't hungry, it wasn't urgent - just so good, so attentive… Crowley was stroking them in time with Aziraphale's thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about the fourth finger, darling?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want your whole fist inside me, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I've never done this before, Crowley."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither have I. I want you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you too, darling… Just…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll stop you if it's too much. But I want you too much… should cancel each other out." Crowley kissed him again. Aziraphale pushed his pinkie finger inside, having completely forgotten about the ring there, a family heirloom. Crowley whined with pain, and Aziraphale hastily removed his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No… angel, no… come back, no…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kissed him. "Hush, darling. Take the ring off of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley refused to leave Aziraphale's ear or Aziraphale's and his own cocks, and so he took Aziraphale's finger into his mouth and removed the ring with his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale's breath hitched, then he tsk-ed. "Now I need the lube again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we taste good, you, me and the lube," Crowley grinned, the cheeky, brilliant man… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm never letting go, darling, and I'm never giving up," Aziraphale promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do hope so…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pushed his lube-covered hand back inside Crowley. He was getting impatient, he was going mad. He had never been trusted like that, he had never wanted to be trusted like that, and now he wanted it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just push your hand inside, angel, even if I resist. I'll ask you to stop, I will, but we feel good together… We feel so good together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded and dove in for another kiss, just as he pushed his whole hand inside, pressing against Crowley's clenching hole, pushing inside with his hand, clenching it into a fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're alright, dearest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move than so." Crowley sped up his stroking - oh, how right it was, how sweet! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rocked against each other, interlocked, interwoven in so many ways. Neither had any idea where his body was supposed to end - they were one glorious, love-struck octopus, working each other in sync, melting into one body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shifted a bit, which broke them out of all the bliss, but Aziraphale had no time to object, because then Crowley changed hands, pressed a lubed finger inside Aziraphale, just as his hand that had been resting on Aziraphale's ear, took a hold of both their cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like that… you and me, angel, together, symmetrical… Oh… Fuuuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came simultaneously, of course. For a while Aziraphale kept his fist inside Crowley and Crowley kept his finger inside Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they let go of each other, Crowley held Aziraphale so close and tight, Aziraphale couldn't properly breathe - and he didn't want to. He wanted to breathe in Crowley's sweat mixed with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About an hour later they decided that a shower was needed - their come dried on them, forming a kind of crust. They exchanged a few silly jokes about it. The shower took another hour or so - so much kissing, so much tenderness and indulgence… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had breakfast in the Italian place, ravioli, and salad, and a dessert. By the time they had finished eating, it was late enough for lunch. They stayed for lunch and more ravioli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… In three days we'll be in Nassau…" Crowley was watching Aziraphale feasting on ravioli. He didn't like eating per se, but seeing Aziraphale wiggling happily because of some food… oh, Crowley could sustain himself on the sight alone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have plans, darling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to Pisa from there. A culinary tour of Tuscany? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>want it. I'll book one for us today, if you want. I love… I love you, and I love you eating and I want to… Oh fuck, I'm a mess!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm relying on you being so, my love. And you're wearing that lovely Chanel…" Aziraphale took Crowley's hand. "I want to travel with you. Crowley, tell me… what… what would you do if this… this good thing starts wearing off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take you some other place? Look at you long enough to remember how happy I am with you?.. I don't care. I've made my decision. I'm having an endless adventure with you, and I love you, and I want to keep this going… I want you, angel, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you too, my darling. I love you too. I'm a mess too. Let's go to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, it's barely two in the afternoon. Alright, sure, let's go to bed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slept until six, then Aziraphale ordered every good thing he could imagine wrapped Crowley's feet in cabbage leaves and kissed him through all the grumpy complaints. "I love you, you silly serpent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, my beautiful angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate and drank through the night, watching a few movies about the whales, and a new video from Gabriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord, the man is prolific," Aziraphale remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to study topology," Crowley replied. "There must be a scientific explanation for all this… circus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, it's a porn movie taking place in a circus!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, where are the… you know, elephants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a separate kink, dearest. I suppose. We're so storing our wine in our sex dungeon…"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 11 - cruising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I love you, angel," Crowley whispered into Aziraphale's ear. "I don't care if it's practical, if it's reasonable, if it's normal, but I love you, and I loved you the moment I saw you and seeing as I never loved anyone else, I think I'm going to love you forever. Also, it's ten in the morning. I ordered us breakfast… but I ordered it raw, so I could cook it for you, and I did. There are fried eggs, there are eggs Benedict, there are scrambled eggs… there are a lot of cheeses, and I've been missing your fussy wit for a while… Wake up, my sweet angel, wake up, Aziraphale, I have made you a feast. I love you. Could you wake up for me, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled, his eyes still closed. "You're awfully talkative, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I learned from the best. I don't have any more books to read, and you're asleep… Alright, I downloaded ten more books, but still. I want you with me, I want your voice, I want your eyes, I want your arse in my lap… what would you say to eating your breakfast with my cock inside you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm… get to work, darling… Ahh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale regretted… Oh no, he regretted nothing. Everything was just right, Crowley was licking tentatively between Aziraphale's arse cheeks, was kneading, fondling Aziraphale's thighs and stomach, pushing, pushing, pushing, slithering, moving, making all those noises Aziraphale himself saved for ravioli and cheesecake and steak and wine… He licked inside, he kissed inside, he moaned - those sweet short noises he let out when they were making love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wanted more, oh, he always did, but that was different, that was unselfconscious, that was welcome - each thrust of his arse into Crowley's mouth was welcome and welcomed with a drunken moan. Aziraphale wanted to see Crowley's face, so he closed his eyes - and saw him just fine. The curious eyes, the mischievous smile, the red hair, narrow hips, sharp shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'m here, angel. Am I hurting you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, darling. On your back, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley lay on his back, and pulled Aziraphale on top. "Like that, angel? You never hurt me… this is how we fit, how we rhyme." Crowley rose to kiss Aziraphale's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale let the gravity take the best of him, sunk slowly on Crowley's cock… What a silly word! He felt loved, he felt needed, he felt important and necessary. "There you go, my angel… is it good for you?" Crowley clasped at Aziraphale's thigh, thrusted up gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm taking you, angel. It doesn't need to hurt, to make you uncomfortable… I want your comfort, your rest, your ease… You're so tight around me, Aziraphale."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling… darling…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ride me, angel, I'm yours to ride, to take. I give in to you… I only want you." There were tears in Crowley's voice. He dug his fingers into Aziraphale's thighs - but he didn't claim, he didn't insist, he was waiting for Aziraphale to decide what was the best course of action. Crowley there, leaning on an elbow, looking at Aziraphale with his strange eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rode him slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you riding me, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tuscany… oh darling… you're impossible, you're incredible. I'm riding you to Tuscany." Aziraphale leaned forward to kiss Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards Crowley remained naked, but was nose-deep in a book about topology. Aziraphale joined him and tried to read it too, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley, nothing happens here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, tearing is not allowed, only stretching, twisting… It's very sexy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale continued reading Ursula Le Guin. He couldn't quite understand how Crowley could devour books one by one the same way he ate. Aziraphale loved him. It was incredibly lovely to think so and to be thrilled with it, with the way Crowley's hand rested on Aziraphale's knee, with the way Crowley turned to Aziraphale every few minutes to kiss his head, or his ear, anything… Aziraphale loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't we be worried that before our confessions we made love much more often?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, angel, we should be worried when we can't stand sitting next to each other reading. That's what I imagine. I mean… Did you have a relationship?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the trouble, Crowley, we don't know each other!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying to fix that, angel. I'll fix anything for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were looking into their books, but it felt… right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dearest… I never had a relationship. No one… no one wanted me. I didn't want anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm honoured," Crowley turned to kiss Aziraphale. "We'll figure it out as we go. An adventure, for both of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if we fail?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won't. I'll fight for you as long as you let me fight for you. Then I'll become a partisan and will fight for you from afar. You know, making sure you're alright… Nothing creepy. Am I creepy?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, sweetheart, you're a treasure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Treasures can be creepy… I suppose. Never had any, and you're not creepy yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed joyously. How come he had spent so much time of his life without that giddy, adventurous feeling? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had to separate to do their packing, or rather Aziraphale thought so. Once alone in his suite he couldn't pack a thing. He was alone with his doubts, with his worries, with the too-fast, with the misjudged, with the stupid - the stupid was the worst… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat and he pondered. Perhaps Crowley was having second thoughts too. Otherwise Crowley would come and rescue him from all those thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley had of course packed in ten minutes and was currently doing his best not to be a creep. He didn't know what else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end he decided he'd be a creep and knocked on Aziraphale's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel? Do you need help? Or space? Or…" The door flew open and he had Aziraphale holding him. "Hey… you alright, angel? What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid." Aziraphale pulled him inside. Crowley kicked the door to close it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of what, angel? Look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wasn't going to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… I can't complain about your nose on my neck, but… what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if we're making a mistake? I'm… I liked being alone! I don't like it now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't be alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll get tired of me. You'll… you'll meet someone else. You'll want someone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, angel, there's this simple test I developed during the last few days. Most of the time I dream about being somewhere else, unless I'm with you. Then there's no other place, no other situation I'd rather be in. And it's silly, but I miss you when I shave and you're not with me. I bloody miss you on the toilet!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I have to accompany you to the bathroom, my dear Crowley?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! Just… we're idiots, ok? I like being an idiot with you. You need help packing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later Aziraphale was packed - not just packed, all his things were organised according to the colour, hue and probably alphabetically as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alphabetical order proved to be the real thing and not, as Aziraphale thought, an exaggeration on his part: Crowley woke up at two in the morning, gasping and sweating. Aziraphale tried to pull him back, but Crowley was whispering, absolutely terrified:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I put pink under blue, and beige under pink!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, it's just a silly alphabet… You… you're better than any alphabet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley packed Aziraphale's things all over again, as Aziraphale watched him do so. He was the best, Aziraphale thought, he was the worst, too. He loved him silly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 12 - Nassau - Pisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn't remember that morning. He saw no need in remembering anything but the way Crowley looked at him, how sharp Crowley was, how angular, how painfully dear to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley's luggage was one very fancy Louis Vuitton bag, and Aziraphale's was two very vintage Louis Vuitton suitcases that Crowley somehow managed to carry in one hand. Aziraphale loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale loved his sharp profile, his beak of the nose, his long fingers and stupidly long legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled in their first class seats on the plane. Crowley was so puzzled, so worried… Aziraphale wanted to be annoyed, doubting, confused, but he only wanted to wipe that worry away from Crowley's gentle brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling? Darling, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley only shook his head. Aziraphale went on an endless rant about the quality of tea - and Crowley pulled two perfect teabags out of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh… Darling… How did you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wanted you to have a decent cuppa, angel, that's all…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pulled him closer, kissed him, held him, what could have ever mattered if Crowley was with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, angel, it's just…" Crowley sighed in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What is it, my darling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I booked us a tour, but the guide proved to be a homophobe. I bought twenty books about Tuscany, and I've barely finished six. I'm not qualified enough… Didn't want you to deal with it… and…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, look at me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley obediently looked at Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you. You're perfect. I need you, I want you, you're everything. Fuck Tuscany, fuck everything. You're mine, aren't you, dearest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely! But I want it perfect for you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is perfect. You're there. Now, love, what's the plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Crowley rambled on about </span>
  <em>
    <span>the plan</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aziraphale snuggled up close to him and nodded accordingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, love, it's fine. Want me to read the rest of the books? We'll rent a car and just drive around, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to drive, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, darling, you drive. I'll have my hand on your knee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear, my love. I'll be angry and mad and mad about you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel… I fucking love you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the flight Aziraphale read the books about Tuscany, and Crowley… he snored on Aziraphale's shoulder, poor skinny darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at their hotel in Pisa late at night. Aziraphale had to keep Crowley standing up, but it was fine, it was so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shower, love…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… I need to take care of you… I haven't pleasured you in…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Crowley and wash yourself. Or I'll wash you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww…. Angel, wash me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, you're a menace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale fell asleep with Crowley in his arms, soft, pliant, snoring, unselfconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale loved him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 13 - somewhere in Tuscany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: food poisoning + vomiting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale regretted every decision he had made, but mostly, his decision to trust someone he barely knew, because said someone, for all his incredible qualities, was going to kill Aziraphale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley, you can't drive like that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Crowley lifted his hands off the wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hold the fucking wheel! You're going to kill me! Us both!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just driving, angel!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not! You're trying to get us killed! I shouldn't have listened to you, I should have stayed on the ship, should have finished that bloody cruise and returned home! I would have been alive…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley suddenly stopped the car. He was breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? You're going to give me another speech about the beauty of love at first sight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned to face Aziraphale. His glasses fell down his sharp nose - Aziraphale couldn't help loving his nose…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, angel. I should listen to you. I'll drive more… carefully, right? No one ever complained, but no one has ever been you." Crowley closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You… you put your hand on my knee, and if… if I'm being silly again, you squeeze it, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, you scare me when you're so pliant. I scarcely believe you're real…" Aziraphale held Crowley's face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm adamant. I'm going to make it work! I am!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My silly, stubborn darling. I'm peckish." Aziraphale pouted, so Crowley had no other choice but to start the car. Careful driving made him silent and concentrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's not you, driving carefully," Aziraphale remarked wistfully after an hour of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be me, if it's without you," Crowley replied sternly. "I told you before… I haven't ever been so happy. I'm not letting it go, I'm not letting you go, unless you want to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't," Aziraphale gently squeezed Crowley's knee. "It's not about driving, dearest, it's me showing you my affection the safest way possible, considering circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale continued reading, stealing a glance or a gaze at Crowley every few moments. No one had any right to be so perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped at some village, old buildings and even older streets, a small church. Their books promised there was an osteria here that was very worth the visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we kiss in this church?" Crowley asked seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, darling, it's small and cozy, you're not wearing a dress… I'm not risking you anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Whatever you say, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made for a peculiar pair - one dressed in white and beige, the other - all black, with some glitter and wicked shoes (old ones, and Aziraphale had insisted on putting his own silk socks on Crowley's feet), therefore some </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span> were expected. Aziraphale discovered he didn't care, as long as Crowley was there in front of him, ordering the whole menu, albeit a relatively short one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And actually the entire world could go to hell, because for the first time Aziraphale saw Crowley enjoying his food. He feasted on gnocchi with pesto, causing a wave of cooing sounds from the owner and the cook - see, Crowley put Aziraphale's foodgasms to shame with the way he cursed and swore around each mouthful. Oh, and he spoke region appropriate Italian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Da Vinci was from Tuscany! I had to learn!" Crowley argued. He was brought another helping of gnocchi by the cook himself who wiped his tears and said something along the lines of  "Signor is so skinny, signor has to eat well, signor speaks such good Italian". Crowley blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook's affections soon shifted to Aziraphale, of course, since Aziraphale sampled everything, moaned about most things, looked angelic and debauched, both at the same time. Moreover, Crowley abandoned his third helping of gnocchi to stare at Aziraphale so intently that Aziraphale felt he was a thriller with Anthony Hopkins for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley's phone buzzed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling? Darling, it's Bea. Don't you want to answer?" Aziraphale asked, having taken a look at Crowley's phone on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley growled and stepped out to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's in love with you," Aziraphale heard above his head. The owner, a grey-haired woman with the fiercest face Aziraphale had encountered, was looking down on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm… I'm afraid he is," Aziraphale replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't let him get away with it," she said. "Don't let him just pine for you. It's rare, such love, such devotion. I know… Believe me, I do. And you love him too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love him madly," Aziraphale said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So marry him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you understand… I've known him for a week… And I ate his arse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My first husband… I had known him for two days, and I knew, we both did. We doubted ourselves, so we separated… My second husband… He's… I've known him for twelve years when we got married. Of course, my first and second husband are the same person, but we spent years apart because we didn't trust ourselves. Sometimes… you just know. You can court for ages and get to know each other better, but in the end… in the end it's just the same. Imagine him with your name attached to his, imagine going mad with his habits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He sorts things according to colour, hue and alphabetically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear! What a demon. Marry him, ok?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I will. Eventually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley walked back in and the woman left with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, angel, I just had to pick the fridge. Bea was having a meltdown over fridges… Gabriel can't stand seeing them frustrated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professional courtesy, I assume?" Aziraphale found he was on the verge of tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Bea is asexual. So is Gabriel. He's just very curious and indifferent to sex. They are a great match!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The owner thinks we should get married." Aziraphale changed the topic to avoid saying something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry me no, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>we </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>are a great match.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… can she marry us?" Crowley asked casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel? No, no, don't worry, I'm not pressing you into anything! Come on! Let's pack the leftovers and be on our way. Miles to drive, you know…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale thought he couldn't love Crowley anymore, and Crowley was apparently determined to make everything about himself absolutely adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they traveled towards their next destination where they intended to stay the night, Aziraphale finished the leftovers, read a book to Crowley (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel, you're a porn star. I could listen to you forever. I'm gonna come in my pants and this is a rental car!</span>
  </em>
  <span>), sucked him off in the middle of nowhere - just to avoid any accidents…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sheets in their room were soft and smelled of lavender. Aziraphale washed Crowley and laid him on their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, angel, I'm so tired, and my arse is sore for all the wrong reasons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling… I love you so very much. It's alright…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale planned to kiss Crowley good night, but oh, who could ever get enough of Crowley? Actually, Aziraphale didn't want an answer to that, because Crowley was his. And anyway, Crowley was kissing him, kissing him silly, kissing him gently, kissing him greedily. If Aziraphale had been slightly jealous of the gnocchi, he wasn't anymore. Before long, Crowley's dear angular face was above Aziraphale's, and Crowley was three fingers inside Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah… oh… darling! Darling, you're so good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm trying," Crowley kissed Aziraphale's wrist. "What do you want now, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want your hand inside me. All of it. Please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had had their dinner in another highly recommended osteria, but the food there didn't quite agree with Aziraphale, and it had to manifest just as Crowley was pushing his fourth finger inside…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crowley, I'm gonna be sick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong? Have I hurt you?" Crowley pulled his hand out and looked at Aziraphale in the sweetest panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale couldn't both swoon and vomit, and unfortunately he was incapable of choosing. He threw up on their bed, he threw up on the way to the bathroom, he threw up in the bathroom. By the time he was done, Crowley had the poor osteria destroyed online - he texted Bea, Bea shook Gabriel awake, Gabriel tweeted and poof, no osteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley brushed Aziraphale's teeth and put him to bed. When Aziraphale was asleep, Crowley vandalised the nearest herb garden, since it belonged to the cursed osteria, just to make a cup of mint tea for Aziraphale when he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, their car was miraculously transformed into Fiat Doblo transformed into a luxury mini-house "in case you're tired or need to throw up again, angel". </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 14 - somewhere in Tuscany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale was on his back, there was a bowl full of cherry tomatoes and mozzarella balls next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They say tomatoes are good for you, but they say mozzarella is bad for you, so it's vegan mozzarella. I tasted it, it's ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, it's just a food poisoning! Nothing to worry about!" Aziraphale climbed his way from the couch (as far as what he had been lying on could be called a couch) to the passenger seat next to Crowley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd want more comfort, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, once you finish what you started last night… Oh Lord!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale's back hit the couch (couch?) and he was so thoroughly kissed, he regretted his need to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was so worried about you!" Crowley kissed down Aziraphale's neck, nipping at his Adam's apple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, I'm fine… I will be even better… oh yes, that," Aziraphale whispered. He held Crowley closer, while Crowley fumbled with Aziraphale's trousers and underwear. "We're in rural Italy, Crowley… Crowley! Crowley, Crowley…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aziraphale," Crowley said, both teasing and fond - no, much more than fond, loving, tender, sweet, sweeter than anything Aziraphale had ever taken into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley stroked him slowly. "What do you want, my angel? Hm? What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, inside me… Darling… Please…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Crowley was back in the driver's seat, calm and focused, Aziraphale regretted his besotted madness, his inability to remember it exactly. But perhaps the very best part of being in love was that he could picture it just as well, could still feel it between his buttocks - the way Crowley opened him, fingers and mouth, the way Crowley rocked his hips to push inside, the way Crowley paused there, that breathtakingly beautiful expression of his sharp face when he was looking at Aziraphale, searching for any sign of discomfort, the way he rocked his hips again and again, the way his smiling mouth pressed to Aziraphale's welcoming one, the gasps and sighs of delight and pleasure, the way Crowley seemed to only be thinking about Aziraphale… That… That last one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was love. How much Crowley cared for Aziraphale and Aziraphale alone, how careful and slow he was, how his own pleasure was found in Aziraphale's… No one had ever cared for Aziraphale's pleasure, no one had ever thought it was important to consider Aziraphale's pleasure, and there he was, he didn't even have to ask, to guide - Crowley knew it all already, had it memorised and didn't find it boring to remember. Aziraphale clenched around him, mirrored every </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> escaping Crowley's mouth. He was teasing and mocking, of course he was, but at the same time he was trying to mirror those sweet faces that Crowley made, just to memorize them, just to file them carefully in his tired and over-stuffed mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling… oh, you make such beautiful sounds. Yes, sweetheart, yes, my love, my Crowley… Oh, what do I have to do to make you utter another </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I love you, sweet demon, I love you, my ineffable love, my impossible, my incredible Crowley… Yes, yes, yes, like that, like that. Breathe… </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe </span>
  </em>
  <span>inside me…" Crowley kissed him then, kissed him as they rocked against each other, pushing, arching, pulsing, aching, clenching, relaxing, and all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, from the outside it was just a very confused Fiat Doblo rocking and rolling. Perhaps, it was equally ridiculous inside, but oh, that land that hosted so many gods, so many talents, so much yearning was now hosting them. They didn't even want to stay or reclaim or claim, just that rocking, just that thrusting, just that moving which would have to be the last either of them made…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, silly… I love you silly. I love you, my darling. What was I before you found me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An angel…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, dearest, we're not even properly undressed." Aziraphale giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up, you demon! Stay where you are. Where I want you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned his face to Aziraphale for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright there, angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, darling. Just remembering how you made love to me. Can't sit properly… No, Crowley, you're not stopping the car to kiss it better… Oh dear, and now you did!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a culinary tour - and it was, for Crowley. Crowley was feasting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 15 - all over the place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ended up in Venice, of course they did, in an old palazzo where Crowley could love Aziraphale to the displeasure of everyone around, since Aziraphale was quite a screamer. </p><p>Aziraphale didn't want any sightseeing, no trivial pleasure was up to his taste anymore - he had his Crowley in his arms, all sweet nonsense, sweet kisses, all sweet, sweet, sweet. </p><p>That is until one morning Crowley held Aziraphale from behind and whispered into his ear, sweetly, tenderly, that he fucking <em> had </em>to see them stromatolites. </p><p>"Darling, what have you been reading?"</p><p>"A stolen dissertation…"</p><p>"Alright, darling, you funded another research." Aziraphale turned his head to kiss Crowley. "And no one will ever know, darling, you can trust me."</p><p>"So… we can go to Australia? I <em> need </em>to see the oldest life form with you, angel. No point seeing it otherwise."</p><p>"My love, Crowley, we will certainly go to Australia. Anywhere… with you…" Aziraphale had something witty to say, but it was lost to posterity, since Crowley was on his knees, and Aziraphale was on his feet, held upright only by Crowley's hands on his hips.</p><p>"What have you done to me, darling?" Aziraphale was asking himself at two in the morning, in Venice, booking tickets to Australia for them both… </p><p>Oh dear, he could casually take Crowley's passport, he could casually but carefully push Crowley away to get up and find his wallet, because unlike Crowley, Aziraphale didn't remember his credit card number. Aziraphale was particularly proud of himself when he managed to rent a car for them as well. </p><p>Aziraphale pondered, looked at Crowley's face, relaxed and besotted, and booked tickets for Sydney Opera. When would he find himself in Australia again, after all?</p><p>Aziraphale wasn't ready for Crowley's besotted face the following day when they were in the airport and Crowley was gazing at him as if Aziraphale had proved some unprovable theorem.</p><p>"Darling, there are people around."</p><p>"And? No one has an angel all to themselves… an angel who booked them a Bentley to drive to Shark Bay… only I managed that!" Crowley looked at Aziraphale with the most merciless puppy eyes.</p><p>"You're far too proud of yourself, darling," Aziraphale chided, being far too proud of <em> himself. </em></p><p>"I can scream about it from the highest building… Do you want to go to Malaysia, angel?"</p><p>"I love you too much, you demon. Of course I want to go with you to Malaysia… For our first anniversary." Aziraphale smirked.</p><p>He would never admit it to Crowley, not until their tenth anniversary that he spent the whole flight watching Crowley reading <em> a stolen dissertation </em> and gasping at every page, just like Aziraphale would when reading Shakespeare for the upteenth time.</p><p>By the time they arrived at Shark Bay Aziraphale knew more about stromatolites than an average paleontology student. </p><p>Then Aziraphale had to endure the sight of Crowley swimming around each stromatolite and cooing at every single cyanobacterium, it seemed… Aziraphale hated cyanobacteria, but belonged body and soul to the demon of the City. </p><p>"Darling, I think you are cheating on me with bacteria."</p><p>"I'm not, angel, it's just… those buggers endured so much!"</p><p>Yet another person of science cried next to Aziraphale, and Aziraphale had to comfort them.</p><p>"You know, my dear… He funded your research," Aziraphale said.</p><p>"Oh, that's Mr Crowley!" The person of science collapsed on their knees. </p><p>"There, there, he doesn't want it to be known."</p><p>"He will never!" The person of science swore through their tears. </p><p>"And they are older than velvet worms!" Crowley yelled from another mould. </p><p>"You have a thing for older men!" Aziraphale yelled back.</p><p>"They are not men, angel, they are bacteria! And they are so fucking cute!"</p><p>The person of science was weeping by Aziraphale's feet. </p><p>"There, there," Aziraphale said automatically. He really didn't like Crowley cooing at stromatolites, he was the only one Crowley could coo at. Not that Crowley wasn't claiming Aziraphale's heart with each gasp and cooing sound… Aziraphale was just very jealous of the oldest life form.</p><p>And Crowley was ranting about that oldest life form all the flight to Sydney.</p><p>"Dearest, you will immediately make me believe that I'm the only life form your heart belongs to!"</p><p>"But it's different, angel! They are prokaryotic, and you and I, we're eukaryotic organisms!" </p><p>"Stop this minute and kiss me, you eukaryotic idiot!"</p><p>"But I can't just kiss you, and we'll be late for your opera!"</p><p>"My opera? It's a Puccini's opera!"</p><p>"Angel! Puccini? Really? Don't you ever… ok, take me anywhere, but I prefer Baroque anytime."</p><p>"You're insufferable! Darling… oh darling, I love you so much!" Aziraphale squeezed Crowley's knee and forbade him to stop ranting till Sydney. </p><p>And in Sydney, before and after the opera, Crowley took Aziraphale to… Oh, Aziraphale couldn't remember what they ate and where, just that Crowley was staring at him, and kept staring at him during the opera. Oh what a shame, Aziraphale couldn't even remember which opera they were watching!</p><p>"It means you have to stick with Baroque, angel! No way you forget a Baroque opera!"</p><p>"Then you, my darling, are a Monteverdi's opera!"</p><p>"No way! I'm not good enough, angel."</p><p>"Oh, I'll prove you wrong…"</p><p>"Angel, buggery is not an argument… oh fuck, it's such an argument!"</p><p>"There you are, my darling of the elusive prostate! Just admit you're as good a Monteverdi's opera, and I'll crook my fingers again."</p><p>"I can never be… Fuuuuuuck! I'm just as good, if not better than a Monteverdi's opera. I'm Baroque incarnate. Please, angel!"</p><p>"Oh, darling, you're so persuasive!"</p><p>"Bastard!"</p><p>"Not like you, darling, never like you!"</p><p>Crowley sulked through the next day, and Aziraphale did too, since he couldn't indulge in anything, if his darling was missing stromatolites. </p><p>"Crowley! I'm jealous of prokaryotes!"</p><p>"But they are so invincible, angel!"</p><p>"And I'm not!"</p><p>"But I would never love any other life form, angel!"</p><p>"Crowley… oh, my Crowley, you're so…"</p><p>"Eukaryotic?"</p><p>"That too… but… I can't live without you, you ridiculous bacterium!"</p><p>"Angel, I love you too… please. What can I do for you? Do you want to be a mould with me? Do you want to build an ecosystem with me in some terrible waters?"</p><p>"They are not terrible, Crowley! Just very… saline."</p><p>"I love you, angel, as only a prokaryote can love an eukaryote!"</p><p>"Darling, I don't understand!"</p><p>"And you don't need to. I love you, stay with me, build a stromatolite with me!"</p><p>"Darling… I thought you'd never ask!" </p><p>It turned out Crowley had funded some velvet worms research too, so they had to visit a few rotting logs, and Aziraphale had to watch his beloved eukaryotic organism cooing at velvet worms. </p><p>"Darling… Darling, this is too much!"</p><p>"It's not! They are so soft, angel, just look at them!" Crowley was crying over a handful of velvet worms.</p><p>"Dearest! I'm soft too!" Aziraphale tried to argue.</p><p>"Yes, but did you survive through all those mean dinosaurs?" Crowley kept crying.</p><p>"Love, please. I swear, we'll never leave our house, if you keep behaving like that!"</p><p>"Yes, I want that!.. you soft velvet darlings!"</p><p>"I hate him!" Aziraphale admitted to their guide.</p><p>"Saints and demons preserve us, it's master Crowley!" The guide exclaimed. Aziraphale rolled his eyes. He couldn't handle Australia. He wanted Crowley all to himself, in all his eukaryotic, multicellular, vertebrae glory! Not to mention the mammals!</p><p>Aziraphale took him to Iceland - oh, but Crowley wept over the whales too!</p><p>"Darling, you can't handle nature!"</p><p>"Angel, it's so glorious!"</p><p>"Shut up, my dear! That's enough! I've been jealous of prokaryotic organisms, I've been jealous of Monteverdi, I've been jealous of fucking whales! We're going home and you'd better start belonging to me!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 15 - the rest of their lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last ten years have been a lot, to say the least. There have been cozy evenings and terrible arguments. Aziraphale had chased Crowley away quite a few times unknowingly and a couple of times knowingly. Crowley had left, or rather tried to leave several times. There had been therapy for both of them and for each one of them. There had been three marriage proposals from Crowley and one - from Aziraphale, which had been of course accepted. There had been disastrous anniversaries, in Malaysia, no less. There had been regular boring days when Aziraphale wanted to worship the ground under Crowley's feet, and there had been rare mornings when Crowley didn't want to worship the ground under Aziraphale's feet. There had been… a lot. Too much, sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now it was an early morning, and Aziraphale was sitting in their bed, waiting for Crowley to come back with tea. The sea knocked and washed over their little house. They had to cancel their flight to Iceland - and Crowley was grumpy about it, for he dearly loved their yearly whale watching sessions. Aziraphale wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation, but caught himself, or rather a thought caught him, and it was a very simple thought, it was… Its genius simplicity hit Aziraphale like a ton of bricks, just as Crowley walked back into the bedroom and offered Aziraphale his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, listen, angel, I've been an arse, and I'm…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you." Aziraphale looked at his tea, stunned. "I love you so fucking much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, angel, you've mentioned, but…" Crowley was interrupted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, my dear, you don't understand! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I… I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>it like I do now. You're my life now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, that's marriage, will you let me finish, though? I'm apologising here…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my dear, for what? For being divinely and definitely good? For making each day brighter and happier? For working with me through everything, through every insecurity either of us had? No, my dear…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, do shut up, drink your tea or whatever!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My love… my beautiful love… you stayed with me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I fucking stayed with you, you're my… my angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Aziraphale whimpered. He yanked Crowley into a kiss, hot tea spilling over their bed and Crowley moaning into Aziraphale's lips. "You're so good…" Crowley was swiftly deposited over the soaking wet sheets. The fabric was still warm, so Crowley wouldn't mind. For a while, at least. "You're so good and I love you, and… and we'll go and see whales, I swear, and dolphins, and… and everything, my love! I was silly and playful and thought I was truly serious, but it has always been you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it, angel, but if you wanted to ravish me, then don't let me stop you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the times you left, all the times I chased you away and you were gone, all the times I insulted you and doubted you… and you loved me through it all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did! You're my husband!" Crowley shifted a bit - the puddle under him was becoming uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! There's nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it. You always came back… Damn it, Crowley, you swam to me through the storm on one occasion. You… oh, my darling </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Aziraphale kissed and kissed and kissed Crowley, and pulled him over to himself, carefully avoiding the wet fabric. "I doubted you, and you came back, I rejected you, and you came back - and don't you dare go all </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm your husband</span>
  </em>
  <span> on me! You came back, always… I've had you, always, since the moment you walked over to me and flirted with me. How… how can I ever… how could I ever… Crowley, my dear Crowley!" Aziraphale squeezed Crowley so hard, the other man coughed and even wheezed a little. "I love you, Crowley. You love me… I was blind…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel, what the fuck are you talking about!? I know you love me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! But I didn't know it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, for fuck's sake, angel! Trust you to be so oblivious! Of course you love me! And of course you wanted me to come back! You resigned to spend more time with me, and… and of course you love me. Always knew it. You do, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Darling, you're an idiot and I love you silly and please, please, please, marry me again, will you? Please, Crowley, please, marry me again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley surely did. Aziraphale used his puppy eyes only when he needed, although he usually thought he did. But anyway Crowley obliged. He always obliged. To Crowley, the terrible evil demon that he was, each time they made love was a wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Aziraphale… he felt like he finally knew that he was indeed an angel, a guardian angel, to be precise. His charge, as it happened… Well, he was married to his charge. He was bound to his charge. He never found his charge that bothersome, after all, because his charge brought him tea and married him a few times a day and looked as if Aziraphale had invented marriage and kisses and sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What else is there to say? They lived happily ever after and died together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, darling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Angel? Did you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I died with you, of course, you idiot! Where are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems… like a cruise ship, angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… heaven or hell?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dunno, angel. But I'm with you and we're on a cruise ship. Must be a honeymoon. Forever."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for being here. Kudos and comments make this ship faster.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>